Another Day
by TangoAida
Summary: AU: Julie, John, Eileen, Hannah, Anna & Jacob in their first year of college. Takes place six years after No Day But Today. COMPLETE!
1. Day One

Disclaimer – I own nothing of RENT. Every single character belongs to the wonderful Jonathon Larson (RIP). I can say that I own my original characters - aka the kids.

**_Italics_** are thoughts, songs and flashbacks.

A/N: This is the sequel to No Day But Today. I would suggest you read that first before reading this one.

Genre: Drama/General

Rating: T

Summary – AU: Julie, John, Eileen, Hannah, Anna & Jacob in their first year of college. Takes place six years after No Day But Today.

-----------------------

Julie 'Jules' Hope Davis (19) – Roger and Mimi's daughter. Looks exactly like Roger. Freshman at Michigan State University where she is studying Theatre and the Performing Arts.

Eileen Sonya Collins (19) – Collins' daughter and Jules' best friend. Light-skinned, blue eyes and mousy-brown shoulder length hair. Freshman at Michigan State University where she is studying Veterinary Medicine.

Jonathon Ethan Cohen (19) – Mark's son. Looks exactly like Mark. Freshman at Michigan State University where he is studying Theatre and the Performing Arts.

Hannah Elizabeth and Anna Marie Johnson-Jefferson (18) – Maureen and Joanne's twin daughters. Hannah looks like Maureen while Anna looks like Joanne. Freshmen at University of Michigan where they are studying Business.

Jacob Edmund Coffin (19) – Benny and Alison's son. Acts and looks exactly like Benny. Freshman at UCLA where he is studying Business.

Another Day  
By TangoAida

CHAPTER ONE  
(chapter title - Day One)

Jules Davis looked around her dorm room and sighed. For the first time in her nineteen years of life, she was rooming with someone she didn't know.

"You'll be okay, sweetie." Roger comforted his daughter, setting her green suitcase down on one of the beds. Jules hugged her dad just as a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes came into the room. She was wearing a green Michigan State sweatshirt and jeans.

"Hello. I'm Rachael. You must be Jules." the girl greeted Jules. Jules nodded and shook Rachael's hand just as Mark came into the room, camera in his hand.

"You guys - this is Rachael. Rachael, this is my dad, Roger and my dad's best friend Mark Cohen." Jules introduced her roommate to her dad and Mark.

"Nice to meet you, Rachael." Roger said, shaking her hand. Rachael smiled politely and gave Jules a tour of the room just as Destiny walked in.

"Honey, you're not supposed to be walking around, remember?" Mark reminded her, rushing to her side and helped her sit down upon Jules' bed. Destiny was in her ninth and final month of pregnancy. She sighed and looked down at her stomach. Mark smiled and sat down next to her.

"You'll meet our other roommates April and Melanie soon. They're in the Banquet Hall, registering for classes." Rachael was telling Roger and Jules.

"They're nice, right?" Jules asked.

"Of course - April is my cousin and Melanie's my best friend." Rachael answered, smiling.

"Well, we better get going. I love you, sweetie." Roger said, hugging Jules and motioning for Mark and Destiny to get up. Destiny rolled her eyes and stood up. She waddled over to Jules and hugged her tight. Jules carefully hugged her and Mark at the same time.

"It was nice to meet you, Rachael." Mark said, wrapping an arm around Destiny's waist and grabbing his camera before walking out the door. Rachael waved bye to them as they walked out the door.

"That's your bed." Rachael pointed to the bed near the window on the other side of the room. Jules picked up her suitcase and dragged it over to the other side of the room.

"That's it?" Rachael questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"My dad's sending the rest of my stuff later." Jules told her, opening her suitcase and took out her light green sheets, a dark green comforter and Twiggy.

"So, is your dad single?" Rachael asked, walking over to where Jules was putting a picture of her parents when they were younger.

"Yeah - my mom died of AIDS when I was eleven." Jules told her, looking down at the ground.

"I'm so sorry to hear that. My dad died when I was five." Rachael looked at the picture of Mimi sitting in Roger's lap, smiling at the camera.

"What was your mom's name?" Rachael inquired, picking up the picture so that she could look at it more closely.

"Mimi - well Naomi Eileen Marquez-Davis." Jules told her, sitting down on her bed.

"She's really beautiful."

"Thanks. What was your dad's name?"

"Marvin Jackson."

"Oh."

"Want me to help you put up some posters?" Rachael asked. Jules looked up at her and smiled. Together, the two girls put up some of Jules' posters before a redheaded girl and a tall black haired girl walked in.

"Hey April! Hey Melanie!" Rachael greeted the two girls. They smiled at her before looking at Jules.

"April, Melanie - this is Jules Davis. Jules, this is April and Melanie." Rachael introduced the redhead and the black haired girl to Jules. They smiled and shook Jules' hands. Jules took her time to look them over - April, the redhead, was wearing a blue sweatshirt, blue jeans and tennis shoes. Melanie, the black-haired girl, was wearing a hooded green Michigan State sweatshirt, black jeans and black boots.

"Nice to meet you, Jules." Melanie said, looking Jules up and down.

"Likewise, I'm sure." Jules told her, smiling.

"So, what do you like to do, Jules?" April asked, sitting down on Jules' bed.

"Um, I've been playing the guitar since before I could walk - autistic mostly. I also write my own songs. I do like to act, shop, dance, sleep and eat." Jules told them, twisting a lock of dirty blonde hair around her fingers.

"Can you play a song for us?" Melanie asked, looking at the picture of Mimi and Roger on Jules' bedside table.

"I actually don't have my guitar here. My dad's bringing it tomorrow, along with a bunch of my other stuff." Jules said.

"Anyone else besides me hungry?" Rachael questioned. Melanie, Jules and April nodded. Together, the four of them headed out of their dorm room and to the cafeteria.

------------

Meanwhile, John was getting settled in his dorm room. His dorm brothers - Chris, Adam and Anthony, were listening to a CD while John looked at his photo album. He, Jules and Eileen had made one before they went to college. He knew that he would be seeing Jules in some of his classes - they were taking acting together, so that would be fun. As he flipped through the photo album, he thought of what Jules and Eileen were doing at this very minute. He told his dorm brothers that he was going to the cafeteria to get something to eat and that he would be back shortly.

---------

Eileen was lying on her stomach in her dorm room, reading a book. Kelli, Miranda and Sara, her roommates, were in and out of the room - Kelli and Sara had dates while Miranda was going with a group of friends to the movies. Eileen had decided to get a head start looking at the coarse work for tomorrow's class. Sighing, she set the book down and went down to the cafeteria.

-----------

"I know they don't always have the best food, but it's pretty good." Melanie was telling Jules. Rachael had gone to sit with a group of friends while April went to reserve them a table. Jules nodded and went down the food line - she had gotten a grilled cheese sandwich, a bowl of tomato soup and some crackers. Going to the cashier, she grabbed a Coke out of the freezer by the register and took out her wallet. She handed the cashier a five-dollar bill, put her change on her tray and went to sit with April.

"Jules! Over here!" John called, jumping up and down. Jules turned and smiled at him.

"You can go sit with them, it's okay." Melanie told her, smiling at Jules. Eileen had joined John at the table and was now smiling at Jules.

"You sure?" Jules asked, looking over where John and Eileen were sitting. Melanie smiled. Jules waved bye to Melanie and went to sit with her friends.

"Hey Jules! How's college life so far? Do you like your roommates?" Eileen was bubbling over with questions. John and Jules laughed at her questions. Jules stopped laughing long enough to answer Eileen's questions.

"College life is pretty good so far. My roommates are okay. They're names are Rachael, April and Melanie." Jules told her, taking a sip of her Coke. Eileen smiled at her best friend and turned her attention to John who was looking at a script.

"What are you looking at, John?" Jules asked, peering over his shoulder.

"Looking at the script for the school play - this year we're putting on Les Miserables." John informed her, not looking up from the script.

"Do you like your roommates, John?" Eileen inquired, taking a sip of her Strawberry Banana Bash smoothie. John shrugged and took a sip of his Sprite.

"What are your roommates like, Eileen?" Jules questioned, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"They're nice. Their names are Sara, Kelli and Miranda." Eileen said, smiling slightly. They continued to talk about their roommates, John listening in, his eyes reading the script in front of him.


	2. Messages

CHAPTER TWO  
(chapter title - Messages)

The next day was super busy for John, Eileen and Jules - they were running from class to class, barely having time to talk to one another as the day got busier. When they did talk to each other, it was on their separate computers - Jules chatting under IHeartSiriusBlack3, John under TooCoolForSchool09 and Eileen under ILoveHorses4Ever.

IHeartSiriusBlack3: Classes were so hard today, I couldn't believe it!  
TooCoolForSchool09: Tell me about it! Professor Ritten was probably one of the hardest teachers I've ever had!  
ILoveHorses4Ever: You guys are lucky that you don't have Professor Ducky!  
TooCoolForSchool09: Why?  
ILoveHorses4Ever: She's okay, but she can really get a temper if you don't do something right.  
IHeartSiriusBlack3: Like?  
ILoveHorses4Ever: Well, she made us take a test and label all the female and male parts of different animals and then we talked about different types of animals and the diseases they can have.  
IHeartSiriusBlack3: And that's bad because?…  
ILoveHorses4Ever: I dunno. I just don't feel comfortable doing this sort of thing.  
TooCoolForSchool09: But you love animals - especially horses. Why give up?  
ILoveHorses4Ever: I dunno…is it too late to change my major?  
TooCoolForSchool09: No!  
IHeartSiriusBlack3: Never!  
ILoveHorses4Ever: I have a certain knack for acting…  
IHeartSiriusBlack3: I think you could tolerate Professor Ritten. She's okay, if you get on her good side.  
TooCoolForSchool09: But get on her bad side, and you're toast.  
IHeartSiriusBlack3: Burnt to a crisp.  
ILoveHorses4Ever: I dunno what to do.

--LuckBeALady2Nite has entered the chat room--

LuckBeALady2Nite: Eileen, it's Sara. Dinner's here!  
ILoveHorses4Ever: Coming, Sar.

--ILoveHorses4Ever has left the chat room--

TooCoolForSchool09: Poor Eileen.  
IHeartSiriusBlack3: I know.  
TooCoolForSchool09: Do you think everything's okay in her classes?  
IHeartSiriusBlack3: It's only the first day - it'll get better.  
TooCoolForSchool09: I know. Hey, are you going to Rick's American Café tonight?  
IHeartSiriusBlack3: No! I have way too much work to do!  
TooCoolForSchool09: Jules, there's something I gotta tell you. Meet me tomorrow after class at Georgio's.  
IHeartSiriusBlack3: Why?  
TooCoolForSchool09: Just trust me, okay.  
IHeartSiriusBlack3: Okay. What time? I have classes until 3:45.  
TooCoolForSchool09: How about 4:15.  
IHeartSiriusBlack3: Sounds good  
TooCoolForSchool09: Gr8. See ya then!

--TooCoolForSchool09 has logged off--

Jules sighed, logged off, shut down her computer, put on some comfy clothes and listened to songs on her iPod. She had downloaded all her dad's songs onto her iPod and she loved listening to them. They included some of her favorites such as:

1) Your Eyes  
2) One Song Glory  
3) Light My Candle  
4) Another Day  
5) Without You  
6) Kisses of Heaven  
7) You'll Be In My Heart  
8) Will I  
9) Arms of the Angel  
10) My Heart Will Go On  
11) Ultimate  
12) Journey to the Past  
13) Letter to the Editor  
14) Little Girl  
15) Lullaby  
16) Luckiest Man Alive  
17) Only Hope  
18) I Do (Cherish You)  
19) Love Heals  
20) Seasons of Love

He had another album on the way called _Falling Rain: Songs of my Childhood_ that was due out in the fall of next year.

Putting her earpieces in her ears, she turned up the volume and listened to her iPod as she looked over her script for tomorrow's class - it was a scene from _Romeo and Juliet_. Hugging Twiggy close to her, she read her lines until she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore.

----------

Around three-thirty that morning, the room phone rang - waking up a very annoyed Rachael, Melanie and April.

"Hello?" Jules croaked into the phone.

"Jules? It's Mark - Destiny had her baby." Jules could hear crying in the background and Destiny say 'hi'.

"Oh my God! Did she have a boy or a girl?" Jules inquired.

"Boy - Jason Gabriel Cohen. Six pounds, nine ounces, twenty inches long. He's so handsome, Jules." Mark told her.

"Aww! Congratulations Mark! When did she go into labor?" Jules asked.

"She went into labor around two yesterday afternoon and delivered little Jason about twenty minutes ago." Mark informed her.

"I'm so happy for you both! How's Caitlyn doing?" Jules inquired.

"She's good. She's happy that there's another kid in the house to play with. Destiny and I moved into the loft below your dad's, so it's kind of like having our own place." Mark said.

"How old is Caitlyn now?"

"Nine. She's in fourth grade and really smart for her age."

"Kind of like you?" Jules felt angry eyes stare at her. "Well, I better get back to sleep. I have a theatre quiz-mabob thing tomorrow, and I need to be awake for that. Make sure to give Destiny a hug for me and give Jason a kiss for me, okay?"

"Okay Jules. Night."

"Night Mark. Congrats again."

"Thanks. I'll send you pictures when I can."

"Okay. Sounds great! Bye!" with that, she hung up and turned to her roommates.

"Who was that calling at three fucking thirty in the morning?" April croaked.

"My dad's friend, Mark. His wife, Destiny, just had a baby and he was calling to let me know." Jules told her.

"Oh. Did they have a boy or a girl?" Melanie asked from the far corner of the room.

"Boy - Jason Gabriel Cohen. Six pounds, eleven ounces and twenty inches long."

"Congrats." Rachael muttered somewhere next to Jules.

"Thanks. Night girls." With that, Jules fell asleep, dreaming of the newest addition to the growing Bohemian family.


	3. Everything's Gonna Be All Right

CHAPTER THREE  
(chapter title - Everything's Gonna Be All Right)

After her last class on Friday, Jules gathered up her beige messenger bag, gathered her hair into a ponytail and headed for the little pizza place on campus called Georgio's. As she walked to the pizza place, she thought of everything that had happened in her life so far. Sure she had a few downs, but there were always ups - college, her dad's new CD, the newest edition to the Bohemian family.

As she entered the pizza place, she didn't see John anywhere, so she decided to get a large slice of cheese pizza and a Coke. Sitting in a booth towards the back of the pizzeria, she spread her homework on the table in front of her and got a head start on her studying.

-----------

Half an hour later and John still hadn't shown up. Hurt, Jules gathered up her homework and walked out the door. She was so mad that John just blew her off like that.

Entering her dorm room, she opened her laptop and decided to chat with an old friend of hers.

IHeartSiriusBlack3: Hey Hannah!  
HannahBanana247: Hey Jules! What's up?  
IHeartSiriusBlack3: Not much. You?  
HannahBanana247: Not much. Just getting ready to go to the art fair with Anna.  
IHeartSiriusBlack3: That's cool. Did Mark call you yet?  
HannahBanana247: Yeah - Destiny had her baby! I'm so happy!  
IHeartSiriusBlack3: So am I. When's your mom due?  
HannahBanana247: In about a week. She's having a girl.  
IHeartSiriusBlack3: That's so cool!

--TooCoolForSchool09 has entered the chat room--

IHeartSiriusBlack3: You were supposed to meet me today! What happened?  
TooCoolForSchool09: I'm sorry, Jules, but something came up.  
IHeartSiriusBlack3: You could've called me!  
TooCoolForSchool09: I didn't have my phone and I couldn't get near one.  
IHeartSiriusBlack3: Yeah, right. You just blew me off so that you could hang out with your "dorm brothers".  
TooCoolForSchool09: Jules! You know that's not true!

--IHeartSiriusBlack3 has logged off--

HannahBanana247: Anybody there?  
TooCoolForSchool09: Yeah. Hi Hannah.  
HannahBanana247: Hey John! Jules' is really mad at you.  
TooCoolForSchool09: I can see that.  
HannahBanana247: I got to go now.  
TooCoolForSchool09: Where are you going?  
HannahBanana247: The art fair with Anna. Congrats on becoming a big brother.  
TooCoolForSchool09: Thanks. You're gonna be a big sister pretty soon, huh?  
HannahBanana247: Yeah - mom's expecting a girl, so I couldn't be happier for her.  
TooCoolForSchool09: Any names yet?  
HannahBanana247: Yeah - Sophia Maria Johnson-Jefferson  
TooCoolForSchool09: I like that name.  
HannahBanana247: Thanks. I really gotta go now.

--HannahBanana247 has logged off--  
--ILoveHorses4Ever has logged on--

TooCoolForSchool09: Hey Eileen!  
ILoveHorses4Ever: Jules just told me that you blew her off. Why?  
TooCoolForSchool09: I didn't blow her off - I had to stay after my Trig class to discuss something with my professor.  
ILoveHorses4Ever: For two hours?  
TooCoolForSchool09: Then I went to the gym with my roommates. I completely forgot about meeting up with Jules.  
ILoveHorses4Ever: Yeah, right. You really hurt Jules' feelings, John. She was expecting you at a certain time and you blew her off.  
TooCoolForSchool09: What am I gonna do?  
ILoveHorses4Ever: I would do something tonight to make it up to her.  
TooCoolForSchool09: What? I have little money.  
ILoveHorses4Ever: Well, there's a bunch of really good movies that are out.  
TooCoolForSchool09: Such as?  
ILoveHorses4Ever: Over the Hedge, Poseidon, Just My Luck, Mission: Impossible 3, The Da Vinci Code, Stick It, The Hills Have Eyes - the list goes on forever.  
TooCoolForSchool09: If we see a movie, wanna come? My roommate, Adam, just broke up with his girlfriend and I promised that we would do something fun together.  
ILoveHorses4Ever: Um, I dunno. What's he like?  
TooCoolForSchool09: He's totally cool, has a great sense of humor, kind of stubborn and an all around sweet guy.  
ILoveHorses4Ever: How about we go see either Poseidon or The Da Vinci Code.  
TooCoolForSchool09: I heard that Poseidon is supposed to be really good.  
ILoveHorses4Ever: Whose in it?  
TooCoolForSchool09: Kurt Russell, Emmy Russom, Richard Dryffuss and Josh Lucas.  
ILoveHorses4Ever: Emmy Russom? What movies has she been in?  
TooCoolForSchool09: The Day After Tomorrow and Phantom of the Opera are the two blockbusters that she's been in.  
ILoveHorses4Ever: Oh. Okay.  
TooCoolForSchool09: You still wanna see it?  
ILoveHorses4Ever: Let me talk to Jules first and see if that's okay with her.  
TooCoolForSchool09: Okay. I'm gonna see if Adam can get online really quick so that way the four of us can chat.  
ILoveHorses4Ever: Sounds like a plan.

--ILoveHorses4Ever has logged off--  
--AsYouWish12345 has logged on--

TooCoolForSchool09: Hey Adam!  
AsYouWish12345: Hey dude! Sup?  
TooCoolForSchool09: Not much. Just finished chatting with my friend, Eileen. She and I were thinking about hitting a movie. Wanna come? Our friend Jules might be coming, too.  
AsYouWish12345: What movie?  
TooCoolForSchool09: Poseidon.  
AsYouWish12345: I've been wanting to see that for a long time!  
TooCoolForSchool09: My two friends, Jules and Eileen, have been wanting to see that, too.  
AsYouWish12345: You know girls!  
TooCoolForSchool09: Yeah - I grew up with them in New York. Remember, I told you about them?  
AsYouWish12345: Oh yeah. Which one's cuter?  
TooCoolForSchool09: What?  
AsYouWish12345: One's gotta be cuter than the other one, right?  
TooCoolForSchool09: I guess Jules is cuter than Eileen, but you can't say anything, okay?  
AsYouWish12345: Okay. So, which one do I get?  
TooCoolForSchool09: Eileen. I have something that I need to tell Jules.  
AsYouWish12345: Really? What?  
TooCoolForSchool09: It would be best if I didn't tell you just yet.  
AsYouWish12345: Oh, that's cool, man.  
TooCoolForSchool09: Did I tell you my good news?  
AsYouWish12345: That you're a brother?  
TooCoolForSchool09: Step-brother actually. My step-mom had a little boy that they named Jason Gabriel Cohen.  
AsYouWish12345: That's awesome!

--IHeartSiriusBlack3 has logged on--  
--ILoveHorses4Ever has logged on--

TooCoolForSchool09: Hey girls!  
IHeartSiriusBlack3: Hi  
ILoveHorses4Ever: Hola  
AsYouWish12345: Which one of you is Eileen?  
ILoveHorses4Ever: That would be me. Who's this?  
AsYouWish12345: This is Adam, John's roommate.  
ILoveHorses4Ever: Nice to meet you.  
IHeartSiriusBlack3: What time are we seeing Poseidon?  
TooCoolForSchool09: What about the 9:45 showing?  
ILoveHorses4Ever: Sounds good to me  
IHeartSiriusBlack3: Me, too.  
AsYouWish12345: Me, three!  
TooCoolForSchool09: It's a little early, so how about we go out to dinner and then to the movie.  
AsYouWish12345: What about somewhere in the Eastwood Towne Center?  
TooCoolForSchool09: Girls, how does that sound?  
IHeartSiriusBlack3: Good  
ILoveHorses4Ever: Awesome!  
AsYouWish12345: I could drive us - my mom gave me her old car. I can fit five people in it.  
IHeartSiriusBlack3: What kind of car?  
AsYouWish12345: dark blue Ford Explorer.  
IHeartSiriusBlack3: Cool  
TooCoolForSchool09: Can you girls be ready in half an hour?  
ILoveHorses4Ever: Yeah  
IHeartSiriusBlack3: Sure  
TooCoolForSchool09: Okay. We'll meet you in front of your dorm room in half an hour.  
IHeartSiriusBlack3: See ya then  
ILoveHorses4Ever: Bye!

--IHeartSiriusBlack3 has logged off--  
--ILoveHorses4Ever has logged off--

AsYouWish12345: They seem really nice  
TooCoolForSchool09: They are. You'll like Eileen.  
AsYouWish12345: I liked her when we were chatting.  
TooCoolForSchool09: That's really nice, Adam.  
AsYouWish12345: Thanks. Well, I'm gonna get going here. The library is about ready to close.  
TooCoolForSchool09: Okay. See ya when you get here.  
AsYouWish12345: Sounds good.

--AsYouWish12345 has logged off--

John smiled, logged off, turned off his computer and went to get ready to go out. He knew that both girls would love Adam and his personality. In the short time that John had known Adam, it was just like having a brother his own age that he could hang out with - something that he had wanted for a long time.


	4. Life Back In New York

CHAPTER FOUR  
(chapter title - Life Back In New York)

"He's so perfect." Mark whispered as he held Jason in a rocking chair. Destiny smiled and watched from the couch. Roger watched from a corner of the room, smiling at his best friend. Just then the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Roger announced, walking over to the phone. "Hello?"

"Rog - it's Joanne. Maureen just went into labor and I need you to drive us to the hospital." Joanne's voice was panicky.

"I thought she wasn't due for another week."

"She wasn't, but I think it's for real this time."

"Okay, Jo. I'll be right there, don't worry."

"You're an angel, Rog."

"I would do anything for you two."

"Just hurry up and get your ass over here!" Maureen yelled in the background.

"I'll be there soon! Bye!" Roger hung up the phone and turned to Mark and Destiny.

"What's going on, Rog?" Mark inquired.

"Maureen's in labor and I need to leave now to get her to the hospital." Roger informed him, putting on his worn-out leather jacket and grabbing his car keys.

"I thought Maureen wasn't due until next week." Destiny said, a hint of confusion in her voice.

"She's not, but Joanne's sure this is the real deal." Roger told her, heading out the door.

"Call us when you get to the hospital." Mark said, handing his infant son to Destiny. She smiled and lifted her shirt so that Jason could nurse. Caitlyn was at dance class and then was spending the night at her friend Cassidy's house.

"I will. Don't worry." Roger reassured him from the steps. Walk-running to his car, he unlocked it, got in, put it in drive and drove to Maureen and Joanne's house in Greenwich Village.

--------

He reached their house twenty minutes later. Joanne came out of the house with Maureen, who was sweating profusely and looked like she was in serious pain. Spotting Roger's car, Joanne helped Maureen into it as soon as he pulled in the driveway.

"Bout time you got here." Maureen growled, climbing in the backseat.

"She's a little cranky." Joanne told Roger, climbing in after Maureen.

"I could sense that, Jo." Roger muttered, pulling the car out of the driveway and drove to the hospital. Joanne was in the backseat, helping Maureen with her breathing exercises. Maureen's water broke when they were halfway to the hospital. _Shit _Roger thought as he continued to drive to the hospital.

----------

They reached the hospital ten minutes later. Roger got Maureen's bags out of the car as Joanne helped Maureen into a wheelchair. Roger followed them, trying to be supportive, even though he didn't feel like it.

Five minutes later, Maureen was in a hospital bed and in the delivery room, waiting for the birth of her new daughter. Joanne was there, holding her hand and encouraging her to push just a little harder. Roger, because he wasn't family, was forced to wait outside the delivery room, which was fine with him. He read a magazine, slept and paced all the time that Maureen was in labor. Joanne came out a couple times to tell Roger that he could go home - Maureen would probably deliver the baby within the next few hours or so. She had been in labor for twelve hours already and was getting nowhere.

"Thanks, Jo, but I think I'll stay. I don't mind." Roger said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"You sure?" Joanne asked. Roger nodded and took another sip of coffee. Joanne sighed and went back to the delivery room. As soon as she was back with Maureen, Roger decided to call Mark to let him know what was going on.

"You sure you want to stay?" Mark asked.

"It's not like I have a family to run home to, like you do." Roger answered.

"Okay, Rog. If you're totally sure you want to do this." Mark said.

"Yes, Mark. I'm so fucking sure I want to do this!" Roger growled at his friend.

"God, Roger. You don't have to get an attitude with me. Jeez!" Roger could tell that Mark was hurt by his words.

"Mark, I'm sorry. It's just that you and Joanne keep asking me if I'm totally okay with doing this, and I've told Joanne at least five hundred times that I'm totally willing to stay for as long as she needs me." Roger said. He heard Mark say something to Destiny and Destiny protest.

"What?" Roger asked.

"I'm coming, too. What hospital are you at?"

"No, Mark! I'm fine here by myself. Stay with your wife and son. My daughter's away at college and my wife is dead, so I have nothing to run home to."

"Okay. If you insist."

"I'll call you once I know more about what's going on."

"Okay. Give Maureen our support and our love, will you?"

"Sure."

"Bye Rog."

"Bye Mark."

As Roger sat in the waiting room, he wondered what Jules was doing - it was 10:30 on a Saturday night - she was probably out with friends or sleeping.

-----------

Two hours later, Joanne came into the waiting area. She looked happy, but tired. Roger stood up as she approached him.

"She had a little girl - Sophia Maria Johnson-Jefferson. Both are doing wonderfully, but Maureen's really tired and not up for visitors right now. I'm gonna stay with her tonight, just letting you know." Joanne told him.

"How's the baby?" Roger asked.

"She's good - 7 pounds, 7 ounces and 20 inches. She's really beautiful." Joanne answered, a small smile on her lips.

"Congratulations to you both." Roger said, hugging her. She hugged him back, gripping his worn-out leather jacket in her hands.

"I'm gonna head back to the loft and check on Lightening." Roger told her, mentioning the tan two-year-old Labradoodle he had gotten the previous year as a companion. Roger loved Lightening and Lightening loved him. She was his secret keeper and canine best friend.

"Don't spoil that dog too much, Rog." Joanne teased.

"I won't, Jo. You know that." Roger reassured her, smiling at her one last time before heading back to the loft.

---------------

Meanwhile at the movies, John, Jules, Eileen and Adam were watching Poseidon and sharing a large popcorn. Jules was in charge of holding the popcorn at the time. She had ate half of it before the movie even started. As she and John went to refill the popcorn tub, he slipped an arm around her waist. Jules had just shook her head and pulled away.

"Jules, there's something I have to tell you." John started.

"Yes?" She asked, a hint of curiosity in her eyes.

"Iloveyou." John muttered softly.

"Huh?"

"I love you." He repeated, only slower. Jules felt herself blush as she handed the popcorn tub to the girl behind the counter.

"I-I really don't know what to say. How long?"

"For about two years."

"That's really sweet, John. But I can't be in a relationship right now. School comes first - then commitment." with that, she gathered her popcorn and headed back to the movie theatre, leaving John in the dust.


	5. Messages Two

CHAPTER FIVE  
(chapter title - Messages Two)

--TooCoolForSchool09 has logged on--

--AsYouWish12345 has logged on--

AsYouWish12345: Hey John  
TooCoolForSchool09: Hey Adam  
AsYouWish12345: You seemed really upset after the movie yesterday. What's wrong?  
TooCoolForSchool09: I tried to ask Jules out, but she turned me down.  
AsYouWish12345: OMG! I'm so sorry.  
TooCoolForSchool09: Thanks. I think I'll live.  
AsYouWish12345: I know you will. There are other girls out there for you, John. Trust me.  
TooCoolForSchool09: Jules was…is the only girl for me. I've known her basically my whole life.  
AsYouWish12345: There'll be other girls, John. Oh, thanks for hooking me up with Eileen. She's a sweetheart.  
TooCoolForSchool09: You're welcome. You were so bummed about Erin dumping you, so I decided that Eileen might make you feel better.  
AsYouWish12345: What's Eileen's background like?  
TooCoolForSchool09: Well, she was abandoned as a baby, but found by my uncle Collins and was raised by him until he died in the fall of 2006 from a really bad asthma attack. After he died, my dad and uncle Roger took her in under their roof where she lived with Jules and I. The rest you pretty well know.  
AsYouWish12345: Yeah. Well, the library's closing soon, so I need to go. Anthony and I are gonna go play Ultimate Frisbee with our friends then we'll be coming back to the dorm. Chris is out with his girlfriend, so I don't know what time he'll be back.  
TooCoolForSchool09: Have fun playing Ultimate Frisbee.  
AsYouWish12345: Thanks.

--AsYouWish12345 has logged off--

--LavieBohemeChick8 has logged on--

TooCoolForSchool09: hey Anna  
LavieBohemeChick8: hey John  
TooCoolForSchool09: how's U of M?  
LavieBohemeChick8: it's okay - professors are okay, homework's a bitch, classes are really hard, but other than that, it's good. What about MSU?  
TooCoolForSchool09: it's going okay - my professors are really cool, I agree with you - homework is a bitch, classes are okay.  
LavieBohemeChick8: how're Jules and Eileen doing?  
TooCoolForSchool09: they're good - I asked Jules out yesterday and she turned me down.

--IHeartSiriusBlack3 has logged on--

--ILoveHorses4Ever has logged on--

--HannahBanana247 has logged on--

TooCoolForSchool09: wow - Jules, Eileen and Hannah have logged on.

--LavieBohemeChick8 has invited you to chat room 09080544367--

--IHeartSiriusBlack3 has entered the chat room--

--ILoveHorses4Ever has entered the chat room--

--HannahBanana247 has entered the chat room--

--you have entered the chat room--

--LavieBohemeChick8 has entered the chat room--

HannahBanana247: hey guys!  
TooCoolForSchool09: hey  
IHeartSiriusBlack3: hello  
LavieBohemeChick8: Heya!  
ILoveHorses4Ever: hola chico e chicas!  
TooCoolForSchool09: English, please Eileen  
ILoveHorses4Ever: sorry. What I meant to say was "hello boy and girls!"  
TooCoolForSchool09: much better, thanx.  
ILoveHorses4Ever: welcome.  
IHeartSiriusBlack3: that movie was awesome last night!  
HannahBanana247: what movie did you guys end up seeing?  
IHeartSiriusBlack3: Poseidon. It was awesome!  
TooCoolForSchool09: every1 was really good in that movie.  
HannahBanana247: please don't tell me anything that happens!  
ILoveHorses4Ever: congrats on becoming sisters, Hannah and Anna!  
HannahBanana247: thanks  
LavieBohemeChick8: thanks Eileen  
TooCoolForSchool09: welcome to the baby club!  
HannahBanana247: rolls eyes  
LavieBohemeChick8: lol  
ILoveHorses4Ever: where's Adam tonight?  
TooCoolForSchool09: he and Anthony are playing Ultimate Frisbee with friends.  
HannahBanana247: that sounds like fun  
IHeartSiriusBlack3: yeah.  
ILoveHorses4Ever: I've played it - it's sort of fun, but not really.

LavieBohemeChick8: well, I gotta go - Business exam to study for. Bye!

--LavieBohemeChick8 has logged off--

HannahBanana247: I should get going too. I have a date tonight. Bye!

--HannahBanana247 has logged off--

ILoveHorses4Ever: that was a lot of fun chatting with them.  
IHeartSiriusBlack3: yeah.  
TooCoolForSchool09: yuppers.  
ILoveHorses4Ever: I should get going. Professor Ducky is taking the class to the horse barns on campus where we're gonna learn how to deliver a foal.  
IHeartSiriusBlack3: Aww! Have fun!  
ILoveHorses4Ever: I will, Jules. Don't worry.  
TooCoolForSchool09: That should be cute - in a gross way, too.  
ILoveHorses4Ever: Whatever. I'm off.

--ILoveHorses4Ever has logged off--

TooCoolForSchool09: so, Jules…  
IHeartSiriusBlack3: so, John…  
TooCoolForSchool09: there's a carnival in town. Wanna go?  
IHeartSiriusBlack3: when?  
TooCoolForSchool09: tonight.  
IHeartSiriusBlack3: I would love to, but I have other plans.  
TooCoolForSchool09: oh.  
IHeartSiriusBlack3: I'm sorry, John, but I'm getting together with a bunch of girls from theatre class. We're going costume shopping.  
TooCoolForSchool09: you mean shopping?  
IHeartSiriusBlack3: yeah. Sorry  
TooCoolForSchool09: you don't have to make up stories if you don't want to hang out with me.  
IHeartSiriusBlack3: John, I'm really sorry…

--TooCoolForSchool09 has logged off--


	6. Eight Days of Rain

A/N: hey everyone! i just thought i might tell you whose screen name is whose so that you don't get confused (hey that rhymes!)

IHeartSiriusBlack3: Jules  
TooCoolForSchool09: John  
ILoveHorses4Ever: Eileen  
AsYouWish12345: Adam  
HannahBanana247: Hannah  
LavieBohemeChick8: Anna  
CyberLad184: Jacob

* * *

CHAPTER SIX  
(chapter title - Eight Days of Rain)

The next day, John stepped into the auditorium and took a seat towards the back. He could hear the rain pounding on the roof - it sounded like somebody banging on the roof with a hammer. Sighing, he moved his stuff closer to the front of the auditorium when he noticed Jules sitting with three girls he didn't recognize. _Probably her roommates _John thought, smiling slightly at Jules. She laughed at a joke her red-haired friend was telling, not noticing him at all.

------------

After classes, John decided to go to the library with Adam and Anthony. Anthony was finishing an online project while Adam and John chatted with their friends.

--ILoveHorses4Ever has logged on--

--AsYouWish12345 has logged on--

--TooCoolForSchool09 has logged on--

AsYouWish12345: hey Eileen!  
TooCoolForSchool09: how was delivering the foal?  
ILoveHorses4Ever: so totally gross!  
AsYouWish12345: how was it gross?  
ILoveHorses4Ever: first, prof. Ducky made us watch a video of a mare giving birth. Because it was raining, we stayed indoors and took notes on the video.  
TooCoolForSchool09: poor thing.  
ILoveHorses4Ever: shut up, John!  
AsYouWish12345: rofl  
TooCoolForSchool09: where's Jules tonight?  
ILoveHorses4Ever: she's out with her roommates.  
AsYouWish12345: oh.  
TooCoolForSchool09: is she still avoiding me?  
ILoveHorses4Ever: I dunno…  
TooCoolForSchool09: …

--CyberLad184 has entered the chat room--

TooCoolForSchool09: Jacob?  
CyberLad184: hey John!  
ILoveHorses4Ever: hey Jacob!  
CyberLad184: hey Eileen! Brb

--CyberLad184 has sent you a chat invitation--

--TooCoolForSchool09 has entered the chat room--

--CyberLad184 has entered the chat room--

--HannahBanana247 has entered the chat room--

--LavieBohemeChick8 has entered the chat room--

--ILoveHorses4Ever has entered the chat room--

CyberLad184: guess who?  
HannahBanana247: Jacob?  
CyberLad184: yup  
ILoveHorses4Ever: how've ya been?  
CyberLad184: pretty good. I miss you guys.  
TooCoolForSchool09: we've missed you, too.  
CyberLad184: how's college for you guys?  
LavieBohemeChick8: okay - Business is so hard!  
CyberLad184: welcome to my world  
HannahBanana247: lol  
CyberLad184: where's Jules?  
TooCoolForSchool09: she's out with friends.  
CyberLad184: oh. So, what colleges are you guys at?  
TooCoolForSchool09: Michigan State  
ILoveHorses4Ever: same  
HannahBanana247: University of Michigan  
LavieBohemeChick8: same  
CyberLad184: what about Jules?  
TooCoolForSchool09: she's here at State.  
CyberLad184: that's cool.

--IHeartSiriusBlack3 has entered the chat room--

CyberLad184: hey Jules!  
IHeartSiriusBlack3: I don't have much time to chat. My roomies and I are going to a play at BoarsHead theatre - and so is John.  
CyberLad184: what play?  
TooCoolForSchool09: A Wilde Time  
CyberLad184: okay. Have a 'Wilde' time!  
TooCoolForSchool09: very funny  
IHeartSiriusBlack3: I need to go. Bye!

--IHeartSiriusBlack3 has exited the chat room--

TooCoolForSchool09: I should get going, too. Bye.  
CyberLad184: see ya dude.

--TooCoolForSchool09 has logged off--

"I need to get going." John whispered in Adam's ear. Adam nodded, finished what he was doing, said goodbye to Anthony and followed John out of the library.

"Why did you need to go so soon?" Adam asked, fishing out his car keys and unlocking the Ford.

"My theatre class is going to see a play at BoarsHead theatre called 'A Wilde Time'. It got pretty good reviews, so I'm excited to see it." John told him, quickly getting into the front seat. Adam nodded and climbed in the drivers seat. Steering the Ford out of the library parking lot, he drove back towards campus.

"Wanna listen to music?" Adam asked, reaching for a leather CD carrying case.

"Sure." John said, unzipping the CD case and flipped through the CDs. He stopped when he reached one entitled _Roger Davis - Uncut_.

"Oh my God!" John breathed, taking the black CD out of its carrier. Adam looked over at him and smiled.

"I love his voice - it's really good." Adam told him.

"This is my uncle Roger! Jules' dad!" John informed him, excited. He popped the CD into the CD player and listened to it. He knew most of the songs that Roger had sung, so he sang along with them.

"_Your eyes  
As we said our goodbyes  
Can't get them out of my mind  
And I find I can't hide  
From your eyes  
The ones that took me by surprise  
The night you came into my life  
Where there's moonlight I see your eyes  
How'd I let you slip away  
When I'm longing so to hold you  
Now I'd die for one more day  
'Cause there's something  
I should have told you  
Yes there's something  
I should have told you  
When I looked into your eyes  
Why does distance make us wise?  
You were the song all along  
And before this song dies  
I should tell you I should tell you  
I have always loved you  
You can see it in my eyes  
Mimi!_" John sang.

"That's a really passionate song." Adam said when John was done singing. John nodded and looked out the window - the rain was letting up a little bit as they pulled into the dorms.

"He wrote it for my aunt Mimi." John told him, still looking out the window.

"How old was she when she died?" Adam asked.

"Twenty-five."

"That's way too young."

"I know. Both uncle Roger and Jules went into a state of depression that lasted a really long time - almost a year." John informed him. Adam let out a sigh as he pulled into his usual parking spot near the West End dorms, where the boys were staying.

--------------

In a New York recording studio called Skeleton Recording Company, which was right next to the Life Café, Roger was singing into a microphone - he was recording ten new songs for his album _Falling Rain: Songs of my Childhood. _He was working on a song entitled _Once Upon A December_.

"_Dancing bears  
Painted wings  
Things I almost remember  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December _

Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory  
Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember  
Things my heart used to know  
Once upon a December

Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory

Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember  
Things my heart  
Used to know  
Things it yearns to remember

_And a song  
Someone sings  
Once upon a December_."

He signaled to the sound director that he was done. The director nodded and motioned to Roger to put on the headphones so that the director could talk to him.

"Excellent job Davis." George, the director, complimented him. Roger smiled and looked at the list of songs in front of him:

_Life is a Highway, Once Upon a December, For Good, Pomp and Circumstance, Dancing Through Life, Falling Rain, Here I Am, Sound the Bugle, Life Support _and _I'm Still Here_.

"What song do you want me to work on next, George?" Roger asked into the microphone.

"Hmm. Let's do the songs in order and play it by ear, okay?" George suggested. Roger nodded and took the earphones off. Looking at the list of songs again, he smiled. He had written most of these songs when he was in middle and high school. He did write one song in college and that was the song that he wanted to start with.

Two hours later, Roger exited the recording company and went to the Life Café to have something to eat.

----------------

Back on campus, the rain was coming down a little harder, but Adam and Eileen didn't care. They just laid in each other's arms and listened to the rain falling outside. Adam kissed Eileen on the lips and climbed on top of her. She smiled and kissed him back, taking off his shirt in the process. He smiled and removed her shirt, along with her bra. Her shorts and his jeans were the next to be removed. Adam kissed Eileen all over - her forehead, chin, neck, chest, stomach and worked his way downward. She just laid there and watched him do his thing.

----------------

Meanwhile, John and Jules were out at a movie - Just My Luck. As they watched the movie, John slipped an arm around the back of Jules' chair. She laughed at the movie and looked at John. Without warning, their lips met and they kissed for a full minute.

* * *

A/N: don't own the lyrics to Your Eyes or Once Upon a December - they belong to their respected owners.

* * *


	7. Is There Someone For Roger?

CHAPTER SEVEN  
(chapter title - Is There Someone For Roger?)

Mark was back at work for the first time in three weeks. Jason had had a high fever and was in the hospital for three days. Both he and Destiny were scared to death, but the tiny baby had pulled through. It was a true miracle as to how his fever had lowered in the second day he was at the hospital. Destiny and Mark had stayed by their son's bedside everyday he was in the hospital. Roger had volunteered to watch Caitlyn while Mark and Destiny were with Jason.

-----------------

"Mark? How's it coming with those copies?" Alexi asked, startling Mark out of his daydream.

"What? Oh, fine, Alexi. Almost done." Mark said quickly. She rolled her eyes and headed back to her office just as a young intern came into the copy room. She looked to be about twenty or twenty-one with a slender build. She had long curly strawberry blond hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing a nice three-piece business suit and high heels.

"Hi." She greeted Mark.

"Hi. I don't think I've seen you here before."

"Oh, that's because I'm new. I'm Crystal. Crystal Michelle Stewarts." She stuck out a manicured hand for Mark to shake.

"Mark. Mark David Cohen. Nice to meet you, Crystal." Mark shook her hand and turned his attention back to the copy machine.

"So, how long have you been here?" Crystal asked.

"Too long to remember." Mark told her, smiling slightly. She smiled at him and tossed her long hair over her shoulder.

"Well, I'm almost done here. What about you?" Crystal inquired.

"I have to work another hour - Alexi needs me to make copies and stuff like that." Mark said, getting the papers out of the copier and walked by Crystal to Alexi's office. Crystal went into an office covered in pictures of giraffes, cats, otters, horses and chimps.

"Here you go, Alexi." Mark handed her the copies that he had made while talking with Crystal.

"Thank you, Mark. You know what, you can go home early today." Alexi told him, waving him out with a hand.

"O-kay. Are you sure?"

"Positive. You did some really nice work here today." Alexi smiled at him as Mark exited her office and back to his office. Whistling a happy tune, he entered his office and retrieved some things he needed to take home. He noticed Crystal on her office phone, talking to someone. Shrugging his shoulders, he exited the building and went to get on his bike to ride back to the loft.

----------------

As he carried his bike up the three flights of stairs to the loft, he thought about Crystal. She looked so familiar - like Mimi…nah. It couldn't be - could it? Shaking his head, he opened the door to the loft to see Destiny, Roger, Joanne and Maureen playing with Jason and Sophia. Mark smiled as he put his bike in a corner.

"Hey baby." Destiny greeted him, standing up and walking over to Mark. He wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her close to him. He took in her scent - she always smelled of peppermint and freshly sliced apples. She kissed him on the lips and pulled away.

"Where are you going?" Mark asked teasingly.

"To the kitchen. I'm gonna order us Chinese. Is that okay with everyone?" Destiny asked. Roger, Joanne, Mark and Maureen nodded as Destiny dialed the number of a local Chinese place.

"Any word from John or Jules?" Maureen asked as she held little Sophia in her arms.

"Yeah. I heard from John yesterday. He and Jules went to see a movie after rehearsing scenes for class." Mark informed the group.

"Jules is doing good. She misses everyone and sends her love." Roger chimed in, excusing himself so that he could walk Lightening before she got restless. As Roger walked Lightening, Mark told the girls about the new intern at work.

"She sounds really nice, Mark." Joanne said as Mark finished. Maureen nodded and went to sit on the couch so that she could nurse Sophia. Joanne smiled and followed Maureen to the couch just as Destiny came out from the kitchen, smiling.

"I ordered Chinese from Jin Su's. The food'll be here between fifteen and twenty minutes…where's Rog?"

"He's out walking Lightening, sweetheart." Mark told her, kissing her cheek as she sat down next to him. She smiled as she laced her hands behind his neck and kissed him.

"Aww. Isn't that cute." Roger said, coming in with Lightening a few minutes later. Joanne and Maureen scooped Sophia and Jason in their arms to get them out of Lightening's way. Roger just kept Lightening on her leash and sat in the armchair next to the couch. Lightening instantly jumped onto Roger's lap and started licking his face.

"Lightening! Quit it!" Roger laughed, pushing her muzzle out of his face. She nudged his hand and whined a bit. Roger scratched her ears as he talked with Mark, Destiny, Joanne and Maureen.

------------

Back in Michigan, John and Adam were getting ready to go out with Eileen and Jules. The four of them were getting ready to see a movie - The Break-Up.

------------

"Does this look okay?" Jules asked April, who was flipping through a magazine. Rachael and Melanie were at the library studying and April was waiting for her boyfriend to call so that they could make plans to go out to dinner.

"Hm?" April looked up to see Jules dressed in a long white skirt and a rainbow colored shirt. On her feet, were brown sandals.

"No, Jules. Let me lay out some outfits for you." April got off of her bed and walked to Jules' closet. Looking at the clothes on the hangers, she put a green sleeveless top and a pair of blue jeans on the bed along with a purple and white striped top with blue jeans.

"Take your pick." April said, walking back to her bed and picking up her magazine as Jules went into the bathroom to change.

---------------

An hour later, John, Jules, Eileen and Adam were outside NCG movie theatre in the Eastwood Towne Centre. Adam took Eileen's hand in his just as John wrapped an arm around Jules' waist. This time, she didn't pull away - she only moved closer to him.

----------------

Back in New York, after Maureen, Joanne and Sophia left, Mark walked over to the phone and dialed Crystal's number.

"Hello?" she croaked.

"Hey Crystal - you okay?" Mark asked.

"Yeah - I was just taking a nap. What's up?"

"My wife, my son, my best friend and I were gonna out for ice cream. Wanna come?"

"Sure. I'll come. What time?"

"We're leaving in half an hour."

"I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"We live on the corner of Avenue A and Queens Streets."

"I know where that is. See ya soon, Mark."

"Bye, Crystal."

He hung up the phone and turned back to Destiny and Roger.

"She's coming - she'll be here in twenty minutes." Mark told them.

"Great. I can't wait to meet her." Roger said, frowning slightly. Destiny put a comforting hand on Roger's shoulder and smiled slightly.

"Wait, what about Caitlyn?" Roger inquired.

"She's at a weekend dance camp. She'll be home tomorrow." Mark told his best friend, grabbing his jacket and heading out the door, Destiny and Roger right behind him.


	8. I Can't Live Without You

A/N - this is the last chapter that i'm going to post for right now. I'm going on a church retreat and i'm leaving Saturday and I have other things going on Friday. I'll be back Monday, but I'm not sure what time, so hopefully I'll post the next chapt. on either Tuesday or Wednesday.

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT  
(chapter title - I Can't Live Without You)

Two weeks later, Eileen was at the library, doing an online project for Professor Ducky when she received an instant message.

AsYouWish12345: hey Eileen. It's Adam. Can you meet me at Barnes and Noble on campus in fifteen minutes?  
ILoveHorses4Ever: sure. Just let me finish up here.  
AsYouWish12345: thanks.

--AsYouWish12345 has logged off--

Eileen quickly finished with what she was doing and headed out of the library on campus and walked the four blocks to the popular booksellers. She was almost to the other side of the street when a car came zooming around the corner. Eileen tried to run across the street, but it was too late. The driver hit her and she fell backwards. The driver stopped the car and called 911 and stayed with Eileen until the paramedics came and took her to the hospital.

----------------

Meanwhile, Adam was getting anxious. He had called Eileen's cell phone and there was no answer. He called John and Jules - he got Jules' voicemail and John answered his phone.

"Hello?" John asked hoarsely.

"John? It's Adam. What's wrong?"

"Eileen-Eileen's in the hospital as a cause of an accident."

Adam felt tears run down his cheeks. "What hospital?"

"Sparrow Medical Center. That's where Jules and I are now. I just called dad - he and mom are on the next plane here." John had tears running down his cheeks.

"I'll be there soon, John. What room is she in?"

"Room 546 B."

"I'll be there as soon as I possibly can." with that, Adam hung up his phone and cried long and hard. People looked up from what they were doing, but Adam didn't care. He exited the booksellers, got in his car and drove all the way to the hospital in silence. The only sound was Roger's CD playing softly in the background.

--------------

He reached the hospital twenty minutes later. Parking his car, he headed into the hospital and ran for the waiting room to find John talking with a skinny blond man with glasses and a woman with shoulder-length brown hair. The woman was holding a baby who looked like it was about a month old. He also saw the unmistakable Roger Davis sitting in a dark corner of the waiting room. Jules was sitting next to him, her head buried in his shirt. Adam decided to leave Roger and Jules alone and see who John was talking to.

"Hey man." John quietly greeted Adam as he came over. Adam held back his tears as he walked over.

"Adam - this is my dad, Mark, my step-mom, Destiny and my step-brother, Jason." John introduced his family to his roommate. Adam shook Mark and Destiny's hands and rubbed the back of Jason's soft hand. There was a little girl who looked to be about eight years of age playing with two stuffed bears in the middle of the waiting room floor.

"We've all been in to see Eileen, so you can see her if you want." John whispered in Adam's ear. Adam nodded and hugged his friend. John smiled and hugged Adam back. Mark and Destiny had gone to sit with Roger and Jules.

"She's in room 546 B." John told his friend. Adam nodded and headed down the corridor. When he reached the outside of Eileen's room, he sighed and fiddled in his coat pocket for the square box. He patted the pocket it was in and entered the room. There was Eileen lying in a hospital bed. Adam quietly tip-toed over to the bed and sat down on the edge of the bed. He looked at her just lying there - asleep. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"_I should tell you I should tell you I have always loved you_…" Adam sung softly. Eileen opened her eyes and looked up at him. He felt tears run down his cheeks as he kissed her hand.

"Adam…" Eileen whispered. He squeezed her hand a little bit.

"I'm here, sweetie." He whispered, kissing her hand again. "How are you?"

"I ache all over and I'm really cold." She spoke just above a whisper. Adam took off his jacket and placed it carefully around her shoulders. She smiled slightly as Adam carefully laid down next to her. She rested her head on his shoulder as he carefully took her in his arms. Suddenly remembering the box in his jacket pocket, he retrieved it and presented the box to Eileen. She carefully opened it and gasped.

"Adam - it's beautiful!" She whispered. Obviously she had somehow damaged her vocal chords. He smiled slightly and helped her put the ring on her left ring finger.

"It's a promise ring - I have one, too." he showed her his. "This is our promise that we'll always be together. I love you, Eileen Collins."

"I love you, too, Adam Evans." Her voice was growing weaker. He stroked her cheek with his thumb and sang softly to her.

---------------

After Adam and everyone left, Eileen had fallen asleep with the help of a sleeping pill. She was to go into surgery the next day - apparently, she had broken her left arm and had three broken ribs. She had asked Roger to be there at the surgery, just in case something went wrong. He had been thrilled to pieces when she had asked him to do so.

---------------

"_Eileen - baby girl." A voice called to her in the darkness. Eileen looked around, but she didn't see anyone._

"_Hello?" she called weakly. _

"_Sweetie - it's daddy." a man's voice called out. Eileen felt tears in her eyes - she hadn't spoken to her dad since she was thirteen years old and she hadn't called him 'daddy' since she was five years old._

"_Daddy?" she inquired. Suddenly, there was a white light and three shadowy figures appeared when the light faded - they were her dad and aunts Angel and Mimi._

"_Sweetie - you're gonna be okay." Collins soothed Eileen. Angel and Mimi came up on either side of Collins and smiled at Eileen._

"_Eileen, honey. Be strong." Angel told her, smiling slightly._

"_You'll have your uncle Roger there with you, just in case anything goes wrong." Mimi said, tears streaming down her cheeks._

"_I was lucky to survive the accident, so I hope I make it through the surgery…" Eileen's voice drifted off and she fell asleep, the three figures watching her._

------------------

Eileen's surgery was scheduled for nine AM the next day. Roger arrived at seven so that he could sit with Eileen before she went into surgery. Roger told her what was going on in New York - he was working on his new album, Maureen was preparing to go on tour with the company of Chicago! in about a week and Joanne had taken two cases to court and won. He also told her about Crystal - they had been on two dates since Mark had hooked them up. They had gone to see a movie and had been to the art festival. Eileen smiled as she swallowed her pain medication for her ribs. She had completely lost her voice, so she had to write everything down.

An hour later, a nurse came into the room with a cot on wheels. Together, the nurse and Roger got Eileen onto the cot. Eileen held Roger's hand as the nurse wheeled her to the operating room. For the next three hours, Eileen would be in surgery, so Roger used all that three hours to write a new song. He hummed the words as he wrote them down. Eventually, it looked like this –

_Without you, the ground thaws, the rain falls, the grass grows.  
Without you, the seeds root, the flowers bloom,  
The children play. The stars gleam, the poets dream, the eagles fly, without you.  
The earth turns, the sun burns, but I die, without you.  
Without you, the breeze warms, the girl smiles, the cloud moves.  
Without you, the tides change, the boys run, the oceans crash.  
The crowds roar, the days soar, the babies cry, without you.  
The moon glows, the river flows, but I die, without you. _

The world revives,

Colors renew,

But I know blue, only blue, lonely blue, within me blue

Without you. Without you the hand gropes, the ear hears, the pulse beats.

Without you, the eyes gaze, the legs walks, the lungs breath.

_The mind churns!  
The mind churns! _

The heart yearns!  
The heart yearns!

The tears dry, without you.  
Life goes on, but I'm gone.

_'Cause I die, without you._

_Without you.  
Without you.  
Without you_

He was thinking of a title for the song, when the hospital doors opened. Roger looked up to see Mark and Destiny enter the hospital and run towards him.

"How's she doing?" Destiny asked, sitting next to Roger on one side while Mark sat next to her.

"She's still in surgery." Roger answered, drawing his attention back to his notebook. Destiny nodded and looked at Mark. He put an arm around her shoulders and drew her close.

"Where are the rugrats?" Roger asked, not taking his eyes off of his notebook.

"Jules and John are watching them." they answered in unison. Roger nodded and brushed a strand of hair away from his face.


	9. Another Day and the Surprise Visit

A/N: hey everyone! i'm back from my church retreat - i got home about 2 hours ago and i've had some pretty good ideas in my head for this story while i was at the retreat, so i hope you enjoy.

A/N 2: i wanna thank The Elfmanic for letting me use her in this chapter.

A/N 3: the **bolded **lines are sign language (but i bet you could've figured that out)

* * *

CHAPTER NINE  
(chapter title - Another Day and the Surprise Visit)

--CyberLad184 has logged on--  
--IHeartSiriusBlack3 has logged on--  
--TooCoolForSchool09 has logged on--

CyberLad184: hey guys  
IHeartSiriusBlack3: hey Jacob  
TooCoolForSchool09: did you hear about what happened 2 Eileen?  
CyberLad184: yeah. I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?  
TooCoolForSchool09: not that I can think of…Jules?  
IHeartSiriusBlack3: no. I'm gonna go visit Eileen. I'm meeting her boyfriend, Adam, at the hospital along with dad.  
TooCoolForSchool09: okay.

--IHeartSiriusBlack3 has logged off--

Jules sighed and scooted herself off of her bed and put her laptop away. Walking to the closet that she and Melanie shared, she grabbed a yellow sweatshirt and put it on. She walked out the door of the dorm room and towards a friend of her's dorm room. She knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. A girl with short blond hair and hazel eyes answered the door.

"Hi Meghan!" Jules greeted the girl. She smiled slightly and opened the door. Meghan was completely deaf and communicated with American Sign Language and lip-reading.

**Hi Jules **Meghan signed.

**Hi Meghan. ****How are you? **Jules signed back.

**I'm okay. Sorry to learn that Eileen is in the hospital.**

**I know. I was just going to visit her now. Wanna come?**

**I dunno… Katie and I were going to go to the library and work on our project for Professor Majoy's class.**

**Okay. I'll tell Eileen you said 'hi'**

**Thanks Jules**

**You're welcome. Peace.**

Jules hugged her friend and exited the dorm. As she headed out of the building, she saw a girl walking towards her with a scowl on her face. The girl was 5'6, had blue eyes and curly brown hair that reached a little past her shoulders. She was wearing tight blue jeans and a cream-colored T-shirt.

"You better tell your friend Eileen to watch herself." The girl muttered as she walked by.

"Hi to you too, Erin." Jules muttered back. The girl rolled her eyes and stuck her nose in the air. She was just about to walk in the other direction, when she suddenly turned around and walked in the direction that Jules was going.

"What do you want?" Jules asked, trying to ignore her as she headed out of the dorms.

"If you see Adam, tell him I'm looking for him."

"Why?"

"Just give him the damn message, okay?"

"Fine."

Jules watched the girl go back into the building before walking to the bus stop and boarding a bus to the hospital.

-------------

As soon as the bus reached the hospital, Jules hopped off and ran inside to see John, Adam and Roger sitting in the waiting room. John smiled and waved her over. She ran over to them and pulled Adam aside.

"What is it, Jules?" he inquired. She told him about her encounter with Erin. To her surprise, he just smiled and shook his head.

"What?"

"Erin has _always _been jealous of me hanging out with other girls. It's okay." Adam smiled wider and guided Jules back to where John and Roger were sitting. Two girls who looked to be about fifteen and twelve, were asking Roger for his autograph. He shook his head and told them later. The girls frowned and went away.

"Where are your parents, John?" Jules asked, sitting down next to him.

"They're in with Eileen." he answered hoarsely. She could tell that he had been crying.

"Where are Caitlyn and Jason?" Jules asked, looking around the waiting room.

"Caitlyn's with Destiny and Mark. Jason's with me." Roger spoke up, showing her the tiny infant in his arms. He was fast asleep, thumb in his mouth. Jules smiled at the tiny baby as Destiny, Mark and Caitlyn came walking towards them.

"How is she?" Jules asked as they sat in the chairs across from them.

"She's doing better than she was the last time we saw her." Destiny said as she sat down. Caitlyn sat down in between Mark and Destiny. Mark smiled slightly as he stroked Caitlyn's soft brown hair.

"Do you want to go see her, Jules?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yeah, I'll go see her in a bit." Jules told her, snuggling closer to her dad. Roger smiled at her as he carefully handed Jason to Mark. Jules suddenly got up and walked to Eileen's hospital room without a word to anyone.

-----------------

Tears streamed down Jules' cheeks as she entered the hospital room. She saw her friend lying perfectly still, her left arm in a cast that was in a hanging sling. As Jules moved closer to Eileen's bed, she saw that someone - probably Adam, had brought flowers and a teddy bear. Jules carefully sat down on the edge of Eileen's bed and stroked her friend's soft mousy brown hair.

-----------------

Eileen opened her eyes when she felt someone sit down on the edge of her bed.

"Whose there?" she croaked. She had gotten her voice back, but it was taking her a while to get used to talking again.

"Eileen?" Adam's soft voice answered. She felt tears in her eyes as her handsome boyfriend kissed her forehead.

"How are you doing, baby?" Adam asked, scooting closer to her.

"I'm okay - my voice is starting to come back." She answered weakly. She felt Adam get up from the side of the bed.

"What's going on?" Eileen asked, a little panicked.

"Eileen, it's okay. I was just moving so that I could introduce you to my parents." Adam soothed her, holding her uninjured hand. She smiled as he gently squeezed it.

"Mom, dad, this is Eileen Collins - the girl I was telling you about. Eileen, meet my mom, Carolyn, and my dad Gary Evans." Adam introduced Eileen to his parents.

"It's so nice to finally meet you." Carolyn Evans said, coming into view. She had long curly brunette hair and green eyes. Gary stood next to his wife. He had brown hair, like Adam, and blue eyes. Both were wearing navy blue three-piece suits. She remembered Adam mentioning that both of his parents were lawyers.

"Adam has told us so much about you." Gary Evans told her, shaking her uninjured hand. Eileen felt herself blush.

"We just wanted to meet this 'dream girl' Squirt kept talking about." Gary added in a teasing tone.

"Squirt?" Eileen asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Dad - I'm sure Eileen doesn't want to hear about that." Adam muttered, blushing slightly.

"It's a nickname that we gave him because he had a small-" Carolyn started, but stopped when Adam shot her a dirty look. Eileen started laughing, but moaned in pain after a while.

"I'm sorry, Eileen. Adam told us about your surgery." Gary apologized. Eileen nodded as Adam handed her two pain tablets. She swallowed them and settled back on the pillows.

"It's okay, Gary." Eileen told him after a while.

"Please, you're one of the family - call me 'dad'." Gary told her, smiling.

"Okay…dad." Eileen smiled back at him as Adam kissed her forehead.

"We're going to go out to lunch. See you later, sweetie." Adam whispered in her ear. Eileen nodded and smiled slightly - longing to go with them.

"It was so nice to finally meet you, Eileen." Carolyn told her, gently squeezing her hand. Eileen smiled and was so grateful that her boyfriend's parents were so nice.

"It was nice to meet you, too, Carolyn." Eileen said, squeezing her hand back.

"Call me 'mom'." Carolyn insisted.

"Okay…mom." Eileen felt her eyelids grow heavy.

"I'll stop by later." Adam whispered as he kissed her forehead one last time. Eileen smiled as the three of them exited the room.

---------------

Meanwhile, back on campus, John and Jules were sipping Cokes and working on their laptops when a girl with forearm length reddish-brown hair came walking over towards them. Jules looked up from her laptop as the girl came over to them and hugged first her then John.

"Do we know you?" John inquired. Jules playfully hit her boyfriend on the arm as she looked the girl up and down. The girl looked to be about eighteen years of age. She also had a Maureen-ish look about her - long flowing hair, wild brown eyes and her skinny frame. They only knew one other person like her and that person was…

"Hannah!" John and Jules exclaimed together - embracing their friend.


	10. Questions and Answers

CHAPTER TEN  
(chapter title - Questions and Answers)

"What the hell are you doing here?" John inquired, breaking away from the hug. Hannah looked down at the ground as Jules stroked her dark hair.

"I-I quit school." Hannah whispered, keeping her head down.

"Why?" Jules asked, putting an arm around Hannah's shoulders. Hannah shook her head and continued to look down at the ground. Jules put a hand under Hannah's chin and lifted it up so that she could see Hannah's face. She could tell that the younger girl had been crying.

"You can tell us, Hannah. It's okay." John told his childhood friend. She sighed and walked over to the table where Jules and John's laptops were set up. Jules pulled up an extra chair from a table nearby and set it next to where she was sitting. Hannah sat down while John went to get them more Cokes.

"Tell me what's wrong, sweetie." Jules said in a soothing, motherly voice.

"M-my classes were just too fucking hard." Hannah told her, tears coming to her eyes. Jules scooted her chair closer and hugged Hannah close to her.

"Do Anna and your moms know about you quitting school?" John asked, entering with three Cokes. Hannah shook her head as John handed her a Coke.

"You have to tell them, sweetie." Jules told her friend, smiling as John handed her a Coke and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Jules shook her head as John sat next to her.

"It's okay." Hannah told them, taking a small sip of her Coke.

"Do you want to talk about why you left school?" John asked. Hannah sighed and nodded.

"It was after my business class…" Hannah began.

"_Ms. Johnson-Jefferson, I need you to stay behind after class." Professor DeVaney told her, his voice firm. Hannah nodded as the bell rang for class to end. Anna motioned for her sister to come, but Hannah shook her head._

"_Yes, Professor DeVaney?" Hannah asked the young intern, walking to his desk._

"_Have a seat." He indicated to a chair in front of his desk. Hannah sat down and folded her arms across her chest._

"_Why didn't you discuss your essay on The Importance of Philosophy with the rest of the class?" DeVaney asked. _

"_B-because I didn't do it." Hannah whispered._

"_And why didn't you do it?" DeVaney inquired, adjusting his glasses._

"_I was out with my friends." Hannah told him._

"_So, you decided that instead of doing the essay I assigned you, you decide to go out with your friends, am I right?" DeVaney questioned. Hannah just nodded and looked at the floor._

"_Please look at me while I'm talking to you." DeVaney snapped, startling Hannah. She jerked her head up and looked at the young intern's face._

"_I'm going to give you another chance to write your essay. I want it in my hand by Friday - that gives you four days. I usually don't do this for any other student, so don't tell anyone, okay?" DeVaney sighed, stood up and went to the board to write down the assignment. Hannah saw Anna out of the corner of her eye, leaning against the frame of the doorway, arms folded across her light blue shirt, an angry glare sparked across her face._

"_You're free to go." DeVaney said as the students for his next class filed in. Hannah quickly gathered her schoolbag and quickly walked passed Anna. She ran to her car in the student parking lot and turned on the ignition. As she headed towards the MSU campus, she put in her Fiddler on the Roof soundtrack and sang along with it as she drove._

"So, you didn't even bother to say goodbye to Anna or call your moms to let them know you were coming?" Jules inquired, standing up and throwing her Coke cup away. John was packing up their laptops so that they could go back to the dorms so that they could catch a movie with Adam. He was still depressed that Eileen was in the hospital, so the three of them were gonna try to see a comedy - most likely Over the Hedge or Cars, whichever they were in the mood for.

"No, and I feel horrible about it." Hannah answered, hanging her head in shame. Jules patted her back as John handed Jules her laptop bag.

"We ready?" John asked, digging his car keys out of his jacket pocket. The girls nodded and followed him out the door.

---------------

Adam was waiting for the four of them when they reached the dorms. As he climbed in the back, he noticed Hannah sitting in the backseat.

"Dude, this is our friend, Hannah. Hannah, this is Adam Evans, my roommate." John introduced his friends.

"Nice to meet you, Hannah." Adam greeted her as he sat behind John.

"Nice to meet you, too." Hannah mumbled, looking out the window. John looked in the rearview mirror and shook his head. Adam nodded and talked with John and Jules about how Eileen was doing.

"As far as I know, she's doing okay. Dad, mom and Caitlyn flew home at five, so I had to drive them to the airport. Uncle Roger is staying until tomorrow and then he's flying back." John informed him.

"Hannah, we're going horseback riding this weekend. Wanna come?" Jules asked as they pulled into NCG cinema.

"Umm, can I get back to you on that, Jules? I wanna see Eileen sometime while I'm here." Hannah said, still looking out the window.

"Sure - that's fine." Jules told her, sighing and getting out of the car.

--------------

After the movie, John, Jules, Adam and Hannah were arguing all the way back to the car. They had decided to see X-Men 3.

"Storm is so cool!" Hannah said.

"No way! Wolverine is the bomb!" John argued.

"I would love to have Angel's power! The ability to fly could come in handy some day." Jules chimed in.

"I personally think that Cyclops is the coolest mutant." Adam piped up, opening the car door for Hannah. She smiled and climbed in behind Jules.

"Dude, how come your girlfriend gets to sit in front?" Adam asked jokingly, sitting behind his roommate.

"Dude, cause I've known her all my life and I've only known you a short time. Ya gotta earn it, dude." John answered. Jules and Hannah quietly giggled as they drove back to the dorms.

"I'm hungry. The only thing I've had to eat all day today is a pizza roll." Hannah announced when they were almost to the dorms. John laughed and pulled into an Arby's drive-thru.

"What do you want, Hannah?" John inquired, pulling up to the window.

"Just some curly fries and a medium Coke." Hannah answered, getting her wallet out.

"That's not very healthy." Adam teased. Hannah laughed as she handed John a five from her wallet.

"Adam's right, Hannah. You need something healthier." Jules added, her tone serious. "I'll make you a salad when we get back to my dorm room." she added, putting a hand on top of John's. He smiled and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"So, Adam, tell me about yourself." Hannah said, turning towards Adam so that she could see him better.

"Well, I was born and raised in Dansville. My older sister, Lynn, raised horses, mostly Thoroughbreds and Arabians. I showed my Thoroughbred gelding, Camera Man, in the Ingham County Fair. When I was thirteen, my family and I moved to East Lansing where I attended MacDonald Middle School. I graduated from East Lansing High School in 2012 and got accepted to Michigan State University through the acting scholarship." Adam told her.

"Wow - that must've been fun, having a brother and sister to hang out with." Jules said, handing Hannah her fries and Coke. Hannah smiled and took a long sip of her Coke.

-----------------

Later that night, Jules was asleep in her dorm when the phone rang. Rachael, Melanie and April were fast asleep, so the call didn't annoy them like last time.

"Hello?" Jules croaked into the phone.

"Jules? It's Joanne. Is Hannah there?" Joanne's voice sounded panicky.

"She's at the motel with dad." Jules answered sleepily.

"I just called there and your dad said that she was with you."

"Shit." Jules whispered, sitting up in bed.

"Do you know where she might be?" Joanne inquired.

"No clue." Jules looked at the clock - 2:45 AM. "She might've headed back to school."

"At a quarter to three in the morning?"

"I don't know what to tell you, Joanne." Jules answered.

"Let me know if you hear from her, okay?"

"I will, don't worry." Jules yawned and hung up the phone. Pulling Twiggy near her, she closed her eyes and fell back asleep.


	11. We're All In This Together

CHAPTER ELEVEN  
(chapter title - We're All In This Together)

Roger arrived at the hospital around three thirty in the afternoon the next day. Today, Eileen was being released from the hospital - she had spent over a week in the hospital recovering from her surgery on her arm and her ribs. Making his way to Eileen's room, Roger stopped in the gift shop and bought a small horse stuffed animal.

--------------

Eileen was fast asleep when Roger entered the room. He quietly sat down on the edge of the bed and watched her sleep - her arm was still in a hanging sling. Roger placed a hand on Eileen's back and gently rubbed in between her shoulder blades. Eileen stirred a bit in her sleep, so Roger took that as his cue to stop.

"Hey Eileen." He whispered as she opened her eyes. She smiled and adjusted herself on the pillows.

"Hey uncle Roger. What are you doing here?" Eileen asked hoarsely.

"I signed your release papers and you're scheduled to leave here at four. I decided to stop by early and give you this." he handed her the horse stuffed animal he got in the gift shop. Eileen smiled at him and hugged the horse close to her.

"Thank you uncle Roger! He's so cute!" Eileen sat up a little straighter in bed as Roger handed her the horse.

"I figured since you left Rain at home, this guy'll keep you company." Roger told her, leaning forward and kissing her forehead. Eileen smiled and hugged the horse close to her.

"I'm gonna name him Cloud." Eileen said after a while. Roger smiled as a nurse came into the room, carrying Eileen's release papers.

"Okay, Ms. Collins, you're all set to go. If you have any problems, just call and ask for Dr. Appleby - he's been the one whose been taking such good care of you." the nurse said, flipping through the release papers. Roger got up from the side of the bed and stood aside so that the nurse could help Eileen get out of the bed and walking around the room. Eileen and the nurse went to the bathroom to get Eileen changed into regular clothes before she went on her way.

-----------

At seven-oh-eight, John and Jules were driving Roger to the airport so that he could catch his plane back to New York and go back to recording his CD.

"I'm gonna miss you, uncle Roger." John was saying. Roger nodded and looked out the backseat window.

"Dad, you know I'll be home for Thanksgiving and Christmas, so there's no need to get sad." Jules said, brushing her hair out of her face.

"I know, sweetie, but I'm just worried about Hannah." Roger told her.

"We all are, dad. She'll turn up, don't worry." Jules whispered as John turned on the radio. Someone had requested the song We're All In This Together.

"_Together, together, together everyone  
Together, together, come on lets have some fun  
Together, were there for each other every time  
Together together come on lets do this right _

Here and now its time for celebration  
I finally figured it out (yeah yeah)  
That all our dreams have no limitations  
That's what its all about

Everyone is special in their own way  
We make each other strong (each other strong)  
Were not the same  
Were different in a good way  
Together's where we belong

We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come true

Together, together, together everyone  
Together, together, come on lets have some fun  
Together, were there for each other every time  
Together together come on lets do this right

We're all here  
and speaking out with one voice  
we're going to rock the house (rock the house)  
the party's on now everybody make some noise  
come on scream and shout

We've arrived because we stuck together  
Champions one and all

We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come

We're all in this together  
When we reach  
We can fly  
Know inside  
We can make it  
We're all in this together  
Once we see  
There's a chance  
That we have  
And we take it

Wild cats sing along  
Yeah, you really got it goin' on  
Wild cats in the house  
Everybody say it now  
Wild cats everywhere  
Wave your hands up in the air  
That's the way we do it  
Lets get to it  
Time to show the world

We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come

We're all in this together  
When we reach  
We can fly  
Know inside  
We can make it  
We're all in this together  
Once we see  
There's a chance  
That we have  
And we take it

Wild cats everywhere  
Wave your hands up in the air  
That's the way we do it  
Let's get to it  
Come on everyone!" Jules, John and Roger sang.

-------------

Meanwhile, in a coffee shop called Beaner's, a girl with forearm length reddish brown hair and brown eyes was sipping a Coke and flipping through a magazine when she hears people calling her name.

"What?" she snapped, turning around in her stool.

"Hannah! Thank God you're okay!" a boy with spiky brown hair ran up to her.

"Adam! How did you know I was here?" Hannah inquired.

"I was driving to the dorms when I saw you sitting here." he explained. "What are you doing here? Everyone's looking for you."

"No, they're not. No one knows I'm here." Hannah's eyes welled up with tears. Adam sighed and hugged her close.

"Let's just get you back to Jules' dorm. She and John drove Roger to the airport before dropping Eileen off at her dorm." Adam explained as he led Hannah to his car and opened the passenger door for her.

"Thanks." she briefly thanked him before climbing in the passenger's seat. Adam smiled at her as he turned on Roger's CD. The two of them sang all the songs on the CD all the way to the dorms.

-------------------

"Mommy, everything has to be perfect!" Caitlyn was saying. Destiny sighed as she squeezed a little more frosting on the chocolate cake.

"I know, sweetie. Daddy went to pick up Roger from the airport and Jason's taking a nap, so why don't you go play." Destiny told her daughter, concentrating on her lettering. The cake was a chocolate cake with white frosting. In red letters, the words "Happy 10th Birthday Caitlyn" paraded across the cake.

"Okay, mommy." Caitlyn hopped down from the kitchen stool and went to her room and got out her Barbie dolls and played with them until she heard the door open and close again.

"Hi daddy! Hi Roger!" Caitlyn greeted the two men as they entered the loft. Mark smiled and hugged his stepdaughter. He couldn't believe that she was turning ten today.

"Happy birthday Caitlyn." Roger said, hugging the young girl. Caitlyn smiled and hugged him back. Mark had wandered into the kitchen and snuck up behind Destiny, who was holding the red frosting tube in her hand. He wrapped his hands around her waist and drew her close. Destiny turned around and squirted some red frosting right in his face.

"What was that for?" Mark asked, taking off his glasses and wiping them with a dishtowel. Roger and Caitlyn were laughing at this.

"Oh goodness! I'm sorry, Mark!" Destiny kissed her husband's cheek and helped him clean his face of red frosting. Mark laughed and put his glasses back on.

"It's okay, honey. I'm sure you didn't mean to do that." Mark told her, kissing her forehead.

"Who all is coming to my party?" Caitlyn inquired, going to the couch and sitting down. Roger sat down next to her.

"Well, it's gonna be you, me, Jason, your dad, your mom, Joanne, Maureen and Sophia. Is that okay?" Roger asked. Caitlyn nodded and smiled.

"I got you something truly special, but you're gonna have to wait to see what it is until everyone gets here." Roger told her.

"Can I open one now?" Caitlyn asked, her tone pleading. Mark looked at Destiny.

"Okay, just one Caitlyn Elizabeth." Destiny said, handing her a box wrapped in pink paper.

"It's from Mark and me." Destiny told her. Caitlyn threw the paper all over the place until she got to the box. She opened the box with great difficulty, but finally got it open.

"What is it?" Caitlyn asked, taking the present out of the box. It was the movies Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, Chicken Little and Hoot.

"Those were the first three movies we saw together as a family, remember, Caitlyn?" Mark inquired. Caitlyn nodded and hugged him. Mark smiled and hugged her back just as Joanne, Maureen and Sophia walked in the door. Maureen was carrying a present and Joanne was carrying the baby.

"Happy birthday Caitlyn." Maureen greeted her. Caitlyn smiled and hugged Maureen and Joanne.

"Thank you, sweetie. Where's your brother?" Joanne inquired as she hugged Roger, Mark and Destiny.

"He's in our room, sleeping." Destiny said, looking at Sophia.

"Do you mind if I put her in there with him?" Joanne asked. Destiny smiled and shook her head. Joanne smiled back and carefully put Sophia next to Jason in his bassinet. She watched the babies for a bit before going out with the grownups.

"So, Caitlyn, did you do anything fun for your birthday?" Joanne asked, sitting on the couch next to Caitlyn on one side and Roger on the other.

"Yeah - I went to dance class where everyone sang 'happy birthday' to me and Cassidy gave me a friendship bracelet that she made herself. Then I came home and daddy gave me these." she handed Joanne the movies that Mark had given her.

"Oh, these are nice movies. I saw Chronicles of Narnia and I really liked it and so will you." Joanne told her, handing her a box the shape of a DVD.

"What'd you get me?" Caitlyn inquired, making a grab for the movie.

"Caitlyn Elizabeth Cohen! Remember your manners!" Destiny barked from the kitchen. She was putting candles on the cake, with Mark's help.

"Sorry, mommy." Caitlyn turned back to Joanne. "I'm sorry about that, Joanne." she apologized.

"Aww. It's okay, girlfriend. You're growing up and there's so much to learn." Joanne told her, handing her the box again. Caitlyn smiled and opened her present - it was the movie High School Musical.

"Thank you Joanne and Maureen! I saw this movie on TV six times and I love it!" Caitlyn told them, hugging Joanne and Maureen. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Roger announced, going to the door and opening it. Standing before him was Crystal. Today, she was wearing a shiny purple t-shirt and jeans. Her long hair was pulled back with a purple ribbon.

"Hey Crystal! Come on in!" Roger told her, putting a hand on her back and leading her inside.

"Happy birthday Caitlyn." Crystal said, handing Caitlyn a bag with different colored squiggles on it.

"Thank you Crystal." Caitlyn said, taking the bag from Crystal and putting it with her other presents.

"Hey you." Crystal kissed Roger on the cheek. Roger smiled and kissed her back.

"You two! This is a PG rated loft!" Mark teased. Roger laughed and put an arm around Crystal's shoulders. Now, the real party was about to begin now that Crystal was here with them.

* * *

A/N: Don't own the lyrics to We're All In This Together. 'nuff said

* * *


	12. Remembering Mimi

CHAPTER TWELEVE  
(chapter title - Remembering Mimi)

_I can't believe it's been eight years today since Mimi was taken from me _Roger thought as he lay in bed that night. Turning over on his side, he thought about the first time he had seen Mimi…

_A young girl shivered as she leaned on her balcony railing, smoking a cigarette. She had had a long day at work and wasn't about to take any crap from anyone._

_Meanwhile, a man with shoulder length blond hair and green eyes was yelling at a black man from his balcony. The other blond man that was with him, yelled at the black man, too._

_As soon as the men stopped yelling at the black guy, he signaled for them to come down. The man with shoulder-length blond hair looked down and saw the young girl, smoking. She smiled at him and he smiled back._

"_Rog! C'mon!" the skinner blond was calling to his friend._

"_Coming, Mark!" the man called Rog was saying to his skinny friend. He then disappeared into his apartment. The girl watched the two blond guys talk with the black man. _

_------------_

_About an hour later, the girl decided to check on the guy called Rog, just to see how he was doing. She exited her apartment and climbed the stairs to the third floor. She knocked on what she thought was the blond guys' door and waited for an answer. The guy called Rog opened the door and smiled at her._

"_Hi." she greeted him._

"_Hi yourself." he muttered._

"_Um, do you mind if I come in?" she inquired._

"_Why?" he asked._

"_I noticed that you need some company." she noted. Not waiting for a response, she let herself into the loft and plopped down on the couch. The guy just let out a sigh and closed the door behind her._

"_What's your name?" she inquired as he walked over to her._

"_Roger. Roger Davis." he answered._

"_I'm Mimi - actually, my real name is Naomi Eileen Marquez, but everyone calls me Mimi." she told him, smiling slightly. That's when his eyes lit up like lights on a Christmas tree._

"_Oh yeah! You work at that Cat Scratch Club!" he said, his tone excited._

"_Yeah - my work name there is Cha-Cha." she told him, a little embarrassed._

"_Why?" he asked, sitting down next to her._

"_It's because I can give a pretty good lap dance." she answered._

"_Really?" he asked, putting an arm around the back of the couch. She nodded and smiled wickedly._

"_What?" he inquired, looking at her wicked grin. She shook her head and toned her smile down a little bit._

_For the next hour, they ended talking about their lives, but nothing too personal. He didn't want her to know that he had HIV - it would probably scare her or something. The more they talked, the more he grew to like her._

Roger woke up, tears streaming down his face as he thought about Mimi and the wonderful person she had been. Blinking his tears away, his memory went to the day that he had asked Mimi to marry him…

"_Mimi, honey, there's something I have to ask you." Roger started, seating Mimi on the couch opposite him._

"_Okay. What is it?" she asked._

"_We've been going out for what - nine months?" he inquired._

"_Yeah. So?" _

_He pulled a ring out of his pocket and placed it on her left ring finger._

"_Oh my God! Roger!" Mimi gasped._

"_Naomi Eileen Marquez, will you marry me?" Roger asked, his eyes welling up with tears._

"_Of course I will!" Mimi hugged Roger and kissed him, too afraid to let him go._

His favorite memory of Mimi was when she had gone into labor with Jules. Turning over on his stomach, he could remember that day - well, night - perfectly...

"_Roger! Hurry up! It's happening!" Mimi screamed as she lay on a hospital bed dressed in a pink hospital gown. Roger had gone to check on the others - Joanne, a very pregnant Maureen, Mark, John, Collins and Eileen - were doing. Joanne had insisted that they were fine and to go back with Mimi._

_When he arrived at Mimi's side, she was having a hard time breathing - almost like she was hyperventaling or something. Roger just took her hand in his and had her squeeze it. He also helped her sit up a bit so that she could push easier. She had asked him - through her panting, screams and breathing - if he could help her with her breathing exercises that the two of them hand worked on the night before at their Lamaze class. _

_Five hours later, Mimi was holding a bundle in a pink blanket._

"_We did it!" Roger whispered, kissing Mimi's forehead. She smiled up at him as she nursed her newborn baby girl._

"_Well, do I have a name here?" the delivery nurse asked, holding a pen and paper in her hand._

"_What about the name we agreed on?" Mimi asked her husband. Roger nodded and smiled._

"_Julie Hope Davis." Roger told the nurse as Mimi carefully held his daughter. He sung softly to her as the gang came into the delivery room._

"_My life goes on in endless song  
above earth's lamentations,  
I hear the real, though far-off hymn  
that hails a new creation. _

Through all the tumult and the strife  
I hear it's music ringing,  
It sounds an echo in my soul.  
How can I keep from singing?

While though the tempest loudly roars,  
I hear the truth, it liveth.  
And though the darkness 'round me close,  
songs in the night it giveth.

No storm can shake my inmost calm,  
while to that rock I'm clinging.  
Since love is lord of heaven and earth  
how can I keep from singing?

When tyrants tremble sick with fear  
and hear their death knell ringing,  
when friends rejoice both far and near  
how can I keep from singing?

No storm can shake my inmost calm,  
while to that rock I'm clinging.  
Since love is lord of heaven and earth  
how can I keep from singing?

My life goes on in endless song  
above earth's lamentations,  
I hear the real, though far-off hymn  
How can I keep from singing?" _Roger sang softly to his newborn daughter, tears in his eyes.

* * *

_

A/N: don't own the lyrics to How Can I Keep From Singing. belongs to respected owner. 'nuff said.

* * *


	13. Weekend Plans and Disappointments

CHAPTER THIRTEEN  
(chapter title - Weekend Plans and Disappointments)

It was a week later and so much had happened. Hannah had decided to go back to New York and intern for Joanne at her law firm. Maureen and Joanne had gotten into a fight and had separated - for good this time. Maureen had won custody of little Sophia. Caitlyn had turned ten and had gotten the lead in her ballet school's production of _The Little Fish_. Both Mark and Crystal had received promotions and both of them were thrilled to pieces. Also, Roger was almost done recording his new album, which he was really happy about.

------------

"So, what are we doing this weekend?" John asked as he flipped through the What's On section of the Lansing State Journal. Adam shrugged his shoulders and sighed. Ever since Eileen had returned from the hospital, Adam had done so many things with her - they had gone to see three movies (Final Destination 4, Wicked and Date Movie 2), went to see a play (You Think You Can Dance?) and went for a really long walk together near the Beaumont Tower.

"Dude? Did you even hear what I suggested?" John inquired, startling Adam.

"Sorry, man. I was just…thinking." Adam answered. John smiled and rolled his eyes. Adam got up from where he was sitting and went to dial Eileen's dorm phone number.

"Hi, you have reached the dorm of Sara, Kelli, Miranda and Eileen. We're not in right now, so if you could leave a message after the beep, one of us will get back with you shortly. Have a nice day!"

"Hi, this message is for Eileen. Eileen, it's Adam - just calling to see what you're doing this weekend - maybe you, John, Jules and I could go to a karaoke bar or something. Just give me a call when you can. Thanks, bye." he hung up and turned to John.

"Call Jules' dorm and see if she's there, dude." John told him, still looking through the What's On section. Sighing, Adam went to call Jules' dorm phone number.

"Hi, you have reached the dorm of April, Melanie, Jules and Rachael. None of us are able to come to the phone right now, but if you leave a message, we'll make sure to get back to you."

"This message is for Jules. As you probably could've guessed, it's Adam, just calling to ask if you wanted to do something with John and I this weekend. Just give us a ring and we can discuss details. Talk to you later. Bye." he sighed again and hung up the phone. He then walked over to John and sat down next to him.

"Anything fun to do?" Adam asked in a bored voice. John shook his head and walked over to his bed. He got out his script for the scene he, Jules and Adam were performing the next day. Adam decided to heat up some leftover pizza for him and John for dinner. He sighed and put two slices of cheese pizza in the microwave for thirty seconds. During that thirty seconds, he thought about his wonderful girlfriend and why she hadn't answered the phone earlier.

---------------

Later that night, and still no word from either Jules or Eileen. Adam flopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. John was calling Jules and Eileen again, just to see if the girls had come home yet. Unfortunately, they hadn't arrived back at the dorms just yet.

"Maybe us dudes could do something together." Adam suggested, flipping through the channels just as John sat down next to him.

"What are Chris and Anthony doing tonight?" John asked.

"Chris went to see a movie with his girlfriend and Anthony is at dinner with his parents - it's his mom's birthday today." Adam informed him as he continued to flip through the channels.

"We have 78 channels. There should be something good on right now." John said, not taking his eyes off the screen. Adam nodded and stopped when he came to cartoon network - the boys' favorite adult cartoon - The Oblongs - was on.

"I think I've seen this episode." John told Adam, his voice bored. Just then the phone rang.

"I got it!" John announced, leaping up from the couch. Adam laughed at his roommate and turned down the volume on the TV.

"Hello?" John answered.

"John? It's Jules - I can't go out tonight." Jules said, her voice hoarse and weak.

"Why? What's wrong?" John inquired.

"I'm sick - I've got this really bad cough, a fever and I'm really weak." she told him.

"Oh, you poor thing. Do you want me to bring you anything?" John asked as Jules coughed loudly.

"No, I'll be fine - Eileen's here taking care of me." Jules told him, her voice weaker than ever. There was a long pause. _Probably getting a drink of water or something _John thought to himself. She came back on the phone a few minutes later.

"Sorry about that." she apologized. She sounded hoarser than she did earlier.

"It's okay - I'm gonna let you go. Get well soon. I love you." with that, John hung up the phone and turned to his roommate.

"What's wrong, John?" Adam asked.

"Jules' sick. Eileen's there with her." John said.

"Is there anything we can do for Jules?" Adam inquired. John slowly shook his head and went to his side of the room. He sat down on his bed and got out his script for his theatre class the next day. As he read the script, he thought of what his dad, Destiny, Jason, Caitlyn, Roger, Crystal, Hannah, Sophia, Maureen and Joanne were up to. He also thought about how Jules and Eileen were doing.


	14. Goodbye Love

CHAPTER FOURTEEN  
(chapter title - Goodbye Love)

Destiny was nursing Jason as Caitlyn watched High School Musical with Mark. Roger was sitting in the armchair, quietly tuning his guitar. Crystal had gotten into an argument with her abusive ex-boyfriend and she would be coming by the loft to stay the night.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Mark put the movie on pause and went to answer the door - it was Crystal. She rushed into the loft, a scared look on her face.

"Whoa - Crystal. Are you okay?" Mark inquired.

"Yeah, I just ran out the house while Martin's back was turned." she explained. Roger sat his guitar down and walked over to the couch. He then made room for her so that she could sit down next to him. As soon as she was seated next to Roger, she buried her face in his shirt and began to cry. Roger pulled her close to him and gently rocked her back and forth.

"Come on, Caitlyn. Bed time." Mark told her, taking the movie out of the DVD player and putting it back in the box.

"I'm not even tired, daddy." Caitlyn whined.

"Just do what Mark says, Caitlyn. Jason's going to bed, too." Destiny said as she burped Jason and carried him to her and Mark's room. Caitlyn sighed and said goodnight to Mark, Crystal and Roger. Roger smiled slightly as Caitlyn blew him a goodnight kiss. Mark followed Destiny to their room, assuming that Roger and Crystal wanted some time to themselves.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Roger asked, wiping Crystal's tears away with his thumb. Crystal slowly shook her head as new tears welled up in her eyes.

"It'll be okay, Crys. You'll see." Roger soothed her. Crys had become his pet name for her - kind of like how Mimi's pet name was Meems. He gently ran a hand up and down her arm when Crystal shied away.

"Crys? What's wrong, sweetie?" Roger inquired, taking a closer look at her arm - it was covered in black and blue bruises.

"Rog, it's nothing." Crystal told him, her voice scared. Roger sighed and pestered her a little longer - she just kept shaking her head and looking like she was about to cry.

"If it's okay with you, Rog, may I go lay down?" Crystal asked a little while later.

"Sure, Crys. That's fine." Roger smiled and led the way to his room. He lay down next to Crystal and stayed there until she was fast asleep. Roger watched her sleep for a moment or two. She looks so peaceful Roger thought as he stroked her cheek. Carefully sitting up, he kissed the top of her head and exited the room. As he sat down on the couch, his mind floated back to Angel's funeral - everyone had been there, except Angel, of course…

"_It's true you sold your guitar and bought a car?" Mimi inquired._

"_It's true - I'm leaving now for Santa Fe. It's true you're with this yuppie scum?" Roger asked._

"_You said you'd never speak to him again." Benny reminded Mimi._

"_Not now." Mimi shook her head at Benny._

"_Who said that you have any say in who she says things to at all?" Maureen implied._

"_Yeah!" Roger chimed in._

"_Who said that you should stick your nose in other people's…" Joanne started._

"_Who said I was talking to you?" Maureen interrupted._

"_We used to have this fight each night. She'd never admit I existed!" Joanne told the group._

"_Calm down! Everyone please!" Mark tried to calm the group down._

"_He was the same way - he was always 'run away - hit the road don't commit' you're full of shit!" Mimi yelled at Roger._

"_Mimi…" Benny warned._

"_She's in denial." Joanne pointed at Maureen._

"_He's in denial." Mimi pointed at Roger._

"_Didn't give an inch when I gave a mile!" Joanne yelled at her girlfriend._

"_Guys, come on!" Mark was attempting to calm the group down, again._

"_I gave a mile!" Mimi informed Roger._

"_Gave a mile to who?" Roger inquired, raising an eyebrow._

"_Come on guys chill!" Mark and Benny told the group in unison._

"_I'd be happy to die for a taste of what Angel had, someone to live for - unafraid to say I love you!" Joanne and Mimi told Maureen and Roger._

"_All your words are nice Mimi but love's not a three-way street you'll never share real love until you love yourself - I should know." Roger yelled at Mimi, but stopped when he felt a hand upon his shoulder. Looking up, he saw Collins' face and he looked hurt, disappointed and angry at the same time._

"_You all said you'd be cool today so please for my sake... I can't believe he's gone. I can't believe you're going. I can't believe this family must die. Angel helped us believe in love, I can't believe you disagree…" Collins told the group, tears in his eyes._

"_I can't believe this is good-bye." Everyone said to each other._

_Later that night…._

"_I hear there are great restaurants out west." Mark told Roger, trying to make conversation._

"_Some of the best, how could she?" Roger inquired, putting clothes into a large bag._

"_How could you let her go?" Mark asked, a little bit of an edge in his voice._

"_You just don't know ... how could we lose Angel?" Roger questioned as he continued to stuff clothes into his bag._

"_Maybe you'll see why when you stop escaping your pain at least now if you try. Angel's death won't be in vain." Mark reassured his friend._

"_His death is in vain." Roger reminded his friend._

"_Are you insane? There's so much to care about there's me there's Mimi-" Mark started to say, but Roger cut him off._

"_Mimi's got her baggage too." Roger said, not daring to look at his best friend._

"_So do you." Mark told him._

"_Who are you to tell me what I know. What to do?" Roger asked, walking into the bathroom to get his AZT and other medications._

"_A friend." Mark replied simply._

"_But who Mark are you? 'Mark has got his work' they say. 'Mark lives for his work' and 'Mark's in love with his work' Mark hides in his work." Roger muttered the last bit, but Mark heard him._

"_From what?" Mark inquired._

"_From facing your failure, facing your loneliness, facing the fact you live a lie. Yes, you live a lie tell you why you're always preaching not to be numb when that's how you thrive you pretend to create and observe when you really detach from feeling alive…" Roger told his best friend._

"_Perhaps it's because I'm the one of us to survive!" Mark yelled at his friend._

"_Poor baby!" Roger yelled back._

"_Mimi still loves you, are you really jealous or afraid that Mimi's weak?" Mark inquired._

"_Mimi did look pale…" Roger answered, his face getting pale._

"_Mimi's gotten thin, Mimi's running out of time, and you're running out the door-" Mark started to say, but Roger cut him off._

"_No more! I've gotta go!" Roger started to walk out the door, but stopped when Mark's voice rang in his ear._

"_Hey for someone who's always been let down who's heading out of town?" Mark shouted at him._

"_For someone who longs for a community of his own, who's with his camera, alone?" Roger shot back. "I'll call." he told Mark, calming down a bit. To himself, he muttered, "I hate the fall." Someone then cleared their throat. Turning around, he saw Mimi in the shadows._

"_You heard?" he asked. She nodded._

"_Every word." Her tone was sad. "You don't want baggage without lifetime guarantees. You don't want to watch me die? I just came to say goodbye love goodbye love came to say goodbye love, goodbye."_

_Roger just shook his head and left just as Benny came up to Mimi. He touched her arm, but she backed away._

"_Please don't touch me understand, I'm scared I need to go away." she told him, her voice quivering._

"_I know a place, a clinic." Mark piped up._

"_A rehab?" Benny asked._

"_Maybe could you?" Mimi inquired, her face covered in tears._

"_I'll pay." Benny said, pulling out his cell phone just as Mimi ran to her loft._

"_Goodbye love, goodbye love came to say goodbye love goodbye. Just came to say goodbye love goodbye love goodbye love. Hello disease." Mimi sang this as she watched Roger drive to Santa Fe. She didn't know if or when she would see him again._

----------------

Meanwhile, Jules had been rushed to the hospital due to her high fever. John had been by her side since she had arrived at the hospital two hours ago. She was hooked up to all sorts of machines that kept buzzing and beeping at different times. She was also on a medication to help bring her fever down. John was left with no choice but to call Roger - he had to know about Jules' condition. Picking up the phone, he dialed the loft and waited for an answer.


	15. As Time Goes By

CHAPTER FIFTEEN  
(chapter title - As Time Goes By)

Roger couldn't believe what John had told him over the phone - his little girl couldn't be sick, not now! John had said that the doctors didn't think she had HIV, but they were running different tests on her, just in case she did. Roger nodded and thanked John. He hung up the phone just as Mark walked out of his and Destiny's room.

"What's wrong, Rog?" Mark inquired. As Roger told him what was going on, Caitlyn came out of her room dressed in Scooby Doo sleepwear. She was also carrying a Shaggy stuffed doll.

"Caitlyn, go back to bed, sweetie." Mark told her.

"I wanna know what's wrong with Roger, dad." Caitlyn said. Mark sighed and followed Roger to the couch and sat down. Caitlyn sat in the armchair opposite them. Ever since he and Destiny got married, Caitlyn had started calling Mark 'dad'.

"Caitlyn, if you don't mind, I would like to talk to your dad alone. I'm sure he'll tell you what's going on later." Roger told her.

"Okay." Caitlyn got up from the armchair and headed back to her room. As soon as the door was closed, Mark focused his attention back on Roger. He knew ever since Roger had to put Lightening down because she had hip dysphasia, he'd been a wreck.

"Okay, Rog. Now since Lightening's not alive anymore, you can't use the old 'Lightening's sick so I have to take care of her' excuse. Something's bothering you, what is it?" Mark asked, turning so that he could see Roger's face.

"Mark, Jules' in the hospital." Roger began, his eyes welling up with tears.

"What? How?" Mark asked.

"She's there because she has a high fever. The doctors don't think she has HIV, but they're running different tests on her, just to be sure." Roger had tears streaming down his cheeks. Mark leaned over and hugged his best friend.

"If you need to go back to Michigan, that's totally fine." Mark whispered in Roger's ear. Roger slowly nodded and broke away from Mark's hug.

"Thanks for understanding, Mark." Roger said, standing up and walking to his room. He was going to check on Crystal and see how she was doing. He slowly opened the door and made his way over to where Crystal was fast asleep on her side, facing away from him. He carefully sat down on the edge of the bed and watched her sleep. He ran a finger up and down her jaw line and sang softly to her. The song was an old favorite of his - As Time Goes By.

"_This day and age we're living in  
Gives cause for apprehension  
With speed and new invention  
And things like third dimension  
Yet we get a trifle weary  
With Mr. Einstein's theory  
So we must get down to earth at times  
Relax relieve the tension  
And no matter what the progress  
Or what may yet be proved  
The simple facts of life are such  
They cannot be removed_

_You must remember this  
A kiss is still a kiss,  
A sigh is just a sigh  
The fundamental things apply  
As time goes by_

_And when two lovers woo  
They still say, "I love you"  
On that you can rely  
No matter what the future brings  
As time goes by_

_Moonlight and love songs  
Never out of date  
Hearts full of passion  
Jealousy and hate  
Woman needs man  
And man must have his mate  
That no one can deny  
Well, it's still the same old story  
A fight for love and glory  
A case of do or die  
The world will always welcome lovers  
As time goes by_" Roger sang softly, climbing in next to Crystal. He took her in his arms and held her close. Crystal, sensing there was someone next to her, suddenly sat up.

"Crys? Are you okay?" Roger asked, looking over at her. He flipped on the bedside lamp to get a better look at her. She blinked several times, just getting used to the light.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Roger. Just had a scary dream. Nothing to worry about." she told him.

"You sure?" Roger inquired, scooting closer to her. Crystal nodded and turned away from him. Roger held her close and stroked her hair. He couldn't believe that someone this beautiful could have an abusive boyfriend.

"Who was that on the phone earlier?" Crystal inquired after a while.

"Oh, that was Mark's son, John calling to tell me some more information about my daughter, Jules." Roger told her.

"Okay. Is Jules gonna be okay?" Crystal asked, taking one of Roger's hands in hers and tracing the lines on his palm.

"I don't know - she's in the hospital due to a high fever. The doctors don't think she has HIV, but I'm gonna take a plane out there, just to be with her." Roger said, not bothering to look at Crystal. She sighed and let go of his hand and laid down. Roger ran a hand up and down her back before falling asleep himself. As he slept, his thoughts wandered to Jules and how she was doing.

---------------

In the hospital, Jules was sleeping with the help of the medication that she was on to help lower her fever. Adam, Eileen and a bunch of Jules' friends came and brought gifts with them, mostly flowers and cards. John was even kind enough to bring Jules her class work that she had missed over the past two days.

By the fourth day that Jules had been in the hospital, her fever had lowered by five degrees, but the doctors wanted her to stay an extra day, just in case the fever came back.

While Jules had been sleeping, John had used that time to call Mark and Roger, just to let them know what was happening. Roger had gotten more anxious with each passing day, not knowing if Jules was going to survive or not. What Jules was going through reminded Roger of Mimi's near-death experience that had happened all those years ago.

---------------

The next morning, around 8:30, the phone rang, but no one was around to answer it.

"Speeeeak!" the answering machine clicked on.

"This is Dr. Catherine Racey calling about Julie Davis. She's doing a little better, so I hope to release her within the next few days. Just calling to let you know about Jules condition. There's no need for you to call me, Mr. Davis, so have a good rest of your day. Bye!"

-------------

By the time everyone came home, they were tired and didn't even bother to check the messages. Roger, Mark and Destiny had helped Crystal move all her things to the loft while Joanne watched Jason and Caitlyn. It had been her day off and she hadn't minded watching them for Destiny and Mark.

--------------

That night, as the world lay sleeping, three figures from up above, watched as the ones that they loved (or had loved) slept and did their nightly things. One of the figures, a Hispanic woman with chocolate colored skin and large eyes, looked on as the two people that she had loved slept. She knew that Mark's friend had been a perfect match for her husband. She also knew that her daughter would fight the fever and go back to her classes and get her life back on track.

* * *

A/N: don't own the lyrics to As Time Goes By. 'nuff said.

* * *


	16. Meet the Parents

CHAPTER SIXTEEN  
(chapter title - Meet the Parents)

"C'mon Rog! I want you to meet my mom and dad!" Crystal was saying the next day. Roger sighed and rolled over on his back, wanting to stay in bed for as long as he possibly could.

"Roger Theodore Davis! Get your butt out here before I come in there!" Crystal yelled from the bathroom. They were the only ones that were in the loft - Mark and Destiny were out celebrating Destiny's birthday while Caitlyn and Jason were visiting Maureen and Sophia.

"Number one - my middle name isn't Theodore: it's Samuel. Number two, no force of anything is gonna make me come out of here!" Roger mumbled. Crystal let out a frustrated sigh and walked into the bedroom. Today, she was wearing a peach colored shirt and a floor length peach skirt. Her hair was tied back with a peach colored ribbon. She climbed on top of Roger and kissed his forehead.

"Come on Roger! I promised my parents that we would meet them at one and it's almost twelve." Crystal pleaded, tugging on his hand. Roger grabbed her arm and dragged her into bed with him. She shook her head and climbed out of bed. Making her way over to Roger's closet, she threw a pair of nice black pants and a white dress shirt at him.

"Ow!" Roger exclaimed as the belt she threw at him hit him in the head.

"I'm sorry baby!" she apologized, making her way over to him. The cut was bleeding a little bit, but nothing too serious. "Are you okay?" she asked after a while.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." Roger told her, getting out of bed and got dressed. Crystal smiled as she exited the room and sat on the couch, waiting for her wonderful boyfriend to hurry up and get dressed. As she waited, she looked at the various CDs and DVDs that the family owned, taking her time looking at each one.

----------------

Ten minutes later, they arrived at the Manhattan Country Club where they were meeting Crystal's parents - Nadine, a computer programmer and George, a large animal veterinarian. Crystal led Roger into the country club and looked for her parents.

"Sugar! Over here!" Nadine called out to them. Crystal smiled and dragged Roger over to where her mother was sitting. After hugs and kisses from her parents, Crystal smiled at Roger.

"Mom, dad, this is Roger Davis, the man Mark set me up with at work." Crystal introduced Roger to her parents.

"Nice to meet you, Roger." George greeted him, shaking his hand. Roger smiled and shook George's hand.

"I'm so glad that Crystal finally got rid of that abusive boyfriend of hers and found a handsome young man." Nadine said as Roger and Crystal sat down, Crystal next to her dad and Roger on the other side of her.

"What's for lunch?" Roger asked, looking at the menu in front of him. Crystal poked him in the ribs with her elbow just as a waitress came up to their table and poured them water.

"Thank you, Sandra." Nadine thanked the waitress. Sandra nodded and got out a pen and paper to write down orders.

"I'll have the stuffed crab with the classic garden salad and a glass of white wine." George told her, handing her his menu.

"I'll have the classic garden salad with honey dressing and the soup of the day." Crystal said, handing Sandra her menu.

"That sounds good. I'll have the same." Roger piped up, handing Sandra his menu.

"Anything to drink, sir?" Sandra asked Roger.

"Yeah, Diet Coke." Roger answered.

"What about for you, miss?" Sandra asked Nadine.

"I'll have what my husband's having, thank you." Nadine told Sandra, handing the waitress her menu. Sandra nodded and disappeared, taking the menus with her. As soon as she was out of earshot, Nadine started asking Roger questions about his childhood. Before long, there were questions about his old girlfriends.

"Well, I only had two - April and Mimi." Roger answered, taking a sip of his water.

"Are they still alive?" Nadine asked. Roger shook his head and swallowed his water.

"What happened to them?" George inquired.

"They both died. April in a car crash and Mimi during childbirth." Roger lied. He didn't want to tell them the real reason - AIDS because he was afraid that it might make his girlfriend's parents not like him anymore. Only Crystal knew that April and Mimi had died from AIDS and she had promised not to tell her parents while they were at lunch.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Roger." Nadine apologized.

"It's okay. You didn't know." Roger whispered.

"Moving on to a happier subject, when are you two gonna get married?" George inquired, making Crystal choke on the strawberry she had been eating. Roger patted her back and took her hand in his.

"Daddy! What ever gave you the impression that we were gonna get married?" Crystal asked.

"I can see how much in love you two are." George answered, smiling at Roger. Roger smiled back and took a sip of his Diet Coke. Crystal just rolled her eyes and started a conversation with her mom. She looks exactly like her mom Roger thought, but was pulled back to reality when his food was set in front of him.

"Here's a toast to Roger and Crystal, may they live happily ever after." George raised his wine glass and motioned for Crystal, Roger and Nadine to do the same.

------------

An hour later, Crystal and Roger decided to head back to the loft. On the car ride back, Crystal rested her head on Roger's shoulder and fell asleep. Roger stroked her soft hair and kissed her cheek. He was so happy that Mark had introduced the couple to each other. He didn't know where he would be without Crystal in his life.

-------------

The cab pulled up to the apartment building twenty minutes later. Roger handed the driver a twenty and carried Crystal up to the three flights of stairs to the loft. Her dad's right a voice inside Roger's head spoke up you two should get married and move the hell away from here. Roger shook his head and opened the door to the loft. As he entered, he saw Destiny and Mark snuggled together on the couch. They had fallen asleep while watching a movie on TV. Deciding not to disturb them, Roger carried Crystal to a spare room and put her on the bed, fully clothed. He then kissed her cheek and let himself out of the room.

"Hey Mark." Roger whispered. Mark straightened his glasses and looked up at the towering figure.

"Hey Roger." Mark whispered back. He sat up and stretched.

"Good movie?" Roger inquired. Mark nodded. Roger smiled.

"Caitlyn and Jason asleep?" Roger asked. Mark nodded sleepily.

"Where's Crystal?" Mark inquired. Roger made a sign with his hands that she was sleeping. Mark nodded, smiled and slowly stood up.

"I'm going to bed. Both of us have work tomorrow." Mark said, indicating to Destiny, who was now curled in a ball. Roger smiled as Mark scooped Destiny in his arms and carried her to their room. Roger decided that he would go to bed, too, since everyone else was. He went to the room where Crystal was and laid down next to her, thoughts of Mimi, Angel and Collins bouncing around in his head.

-------------

The next morning, Roger and Crystal woke up to the smell of something wonderful. It smelled like omelets, pancakes and sausage. Roger looked over at Crystal, who had changed into one of Roger's oversized sleep shirts sometime during the night.

"Wonder who's cooking?" Crystal croaked, stretching. Roger shrugged his shoulders and swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. Crystal smiled and walked out of the room.

"Morning sleepyheads!" Maureen's cheery voice greeted Crystal and Roger as they came into the kitchen. Sophia was in a playpen in the middle of the living area, fast asleep.

"What the heck is going on here?" Destiny inquired, coming out of her and Mark's room, Mark right behind her. Caitlyn and Jason were still asleep.

"Hey Maureen. What are you doing here?" Mark asked as Destiny went to wake up Caitlyn and Jason.

"Joanne kicked me out of our apartment, so I decided to come here." Maureen informed him, putting pancakes onto a plate and carrying it out to the balcony.

"Mo, where are you going with our breakfast?" Roger questioned, his stomach growling.

"It's a beautiful day, so we're eating out on the balcony today!" Maureen explained, excited. Roger took Crystal's hand in his and walked out to the balcony. Crystal stopped halfway to the balcony, blushing.

"What is it?" Roger asked, standing behind her and putting his arms around her waist.

"Imnotwearinganythingundermynightshirt." she mumbled.

"What?" Roger inquired, gently kissing her neck.

"I said - I'm not wearing anything under my nightshirt." she whispered.

"Let me get you some sweatpants. I'll be right back, sweetie." Roger pulled away from her and went to get a pair of faded blue sweatpants. He smiled and handed them to his girlfriend.

"Thanks." she sat down on the couch and put them on.

"Feel better?" Roger asked, kissing her forehead. Crystal nodded and walked out to the balcony.

--------------

After breakfast, Roger and Crystal decided to stay home and watch Jason and Sophia for Maureen and the Cohen's. Caitlyn was going to school and then was going over to a friend's house.

"I've been thinking about what your dad said yesterday at lunch." Roger started, picking up Sophia and holding her close. "I think we should get married someday."

"Really?" Crystal inquired, picking up Jason and bouncing him in her lap. He giggled and wrapped a hand around Crystal's left index finger. She smiled and kissed his forehead. Roger smiled and put Sophia back in the playpen.

"Yeah - you're gonna be a great mom some day." Roger told her.

"Aww. Thanks sweetie. You're gonna be an awesome dad, well I know you already are - you have Jules and she loves you very much." Crystal said, tears rolling down her cheeks. Roger frowned and pulled her into his lap. He never liked to see Crystal sad, hurt or depressed.

"Shh, it's okay, sweetie." Roger soothed as he gently rocked her back and forth, stroking her hair and caressing her in kisses. After a while of holding Crystal, he sat her on the couch and went to get something from his room. She watched him curiously, drying the tears from her eyes. He returned a while later, carrying a small box. Crystal pulled her knees to her chest as Roger kneeled in front of her.

"Crystal Michelle Stewarts, will you marry me?" Roger asked, blinking tears out of his eyes.

"Oh my God! Roger!" she squealed. That was Mimi's reaction when I asked her to marry me Roger thought.

"So, I take that as a 'yes?'" Roger inquired, taking the ring out of the box. It wasn't anything too fancy, just a plain gold band.

"As close to a yes as you'll ever get!" she laugh/cried. Roger smiled and slipped the ring on her left ring finger. It fit perfectly. Roger kissed her passionately, his hands on her waist. She laced her fingers together behind Roger's neck. He kissed her deeply, his hands making their way up her T-shirt. That's when she pulled away and straightened her T-shirt.

"What?" Roger asked. Crystal nodded her head at Jason and Sophia, both of whom were sleeping soundly.

"Oh. Forgot about them." Roger said, sheepishly. Crystal giggled and sat in Roger's lap, resting her head on his shoulder. He knew that they would be so happy together, no matter what.


	17. Thanksgiving Vacation

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN  
(chapter title - Thanksgiving Vacation)

Back on the beautiful MSU campus, Jules was out taking a walk with John. Ever since she had been released from the hospital two days earlier, she had just relaxed and had done what the doctors had told her to do. She didn't have HIV - thank God. She had a serious enough cold that had made her fever soar to dangerous heights. She was on several medications, just to make sure that her fever wouldn't come back.

"So, Jules, what do you think of your dad getting married to Crystal?" John asked, squeezing Jules' hand tighter. She smiled and squeezed his hand back.

"I'm so happy to see him in love again, that's all that matters. I've met Crystal and I think she's a wonderful match for him." Jules told him, kissing her boyfriend on the cheek.

"I can't wait to go back to the loft. I haven't seen dad, Caitlyn, Destiny or Jason in a long time." John said, putting an arm around Jules' waist. Jules nodded and rested her head on John's shoulder.

"I just can't wait to see my dad and Crystal." Jules said.

"Your dad's almost done with his album, right?" John inquired. Jules nodded and sighed.

"Too bad Eileen isn't joining us for Thanksgiving." John said. Eileen was going to be spending Thanksgiving with Adam and his family.

"I know. Dad would've loved to see her again." Jules told him. John nodded. The two of them finished their walk in silence and headed back to the dorms.

----------------

Meanwhile, Adam and Eileen were packing in their separate rooms, getting ready for Thanksgiving break. Eileen was spending two wonderful weeks with Adam and his family. She had phoned Mark the previous day to let him know of her Thanksgiving plans. Mark had told her to have fun, but not too much fun.

"You ready?" Adam asked, coming into Eileen's dorm room. He was dressed in a red sweater and blue jeans.

"Yeah, I am." Eileen answered, swinging her large blue duffel bag over her shoulder and walked out of the room, shutting off the light behind her. She and Adam walked hand in hand to the student parking lot and got into Adam's car. Listening to Roger's CD all the way to Adam's house, they talked once in a while about their relationship and school.

"So, do you like horses?" Adam inquired.

"I love horses! How many do you have?" Eileen asked, bubbling over with excitement. Adam laughed at her enthusiasm.

"We have seven - four Quarter Horses and three Thoroughbreds. The Quarter Horse's names are Lola, Garrison, Magic and Lily. The Thoroughbreds' names are Red Rover, Long Summer's Day and Star Spangled Banner." Adam told her, turning onto a dirt road.

"Are they rideable?" Eileen inquired.

"Yeah - Lola, Garrison, Star and Magic are. My sister, Lynn, is working with Lily, Summer and Red right now." Adam informed her. They talked about the horses as they traveled further down the dirt road_. I wonder how Jules and John are doing _Eileen asked herself.

-------------

"Jules! John! You're finally here!" Maureen squealed as the two of them came into the terminal lobby. She ran up to them and hugged them, Roger and Crystal right behind her.

"Daddy!" Jules exclaimed, breaking free of Maureen and running to Roger. He hugged her and kissed the top of her head. She kissed him back and turned her attention to Crystal.

"Hi, Crystal. It's good to see you again." Jules greeted the older woman.

"It's great to see you again, Jules." Crystal told her, hugging her.

"Where's my dad?" John asked, looking around for a sign of Destiny or Mark.

"I'm sorry, John, but your dad and Destiny are running errands and they took Sophia with them. All three of them will be at the loft once we arrive. Don't worry." Roger told him, hugging him and tousling his hair. _He's looking more like Mark with each passing day_ Roger told himself, smiling at his best friend's son.

"Congratulations dad and Crystal. I hear that you two are engaged! That's wonderful!" Jules congratulated them.

"Jules? Could I talk to you for a second in private?" Crystal inquired.

"Umm, sure. Why not." Jules told her. Crystal smiled and pulled Jules away from the welcoming committee.

"I was wondering if you would like to be my Maid of Honor? Your dad and I talked about it and he said that you would be perfect for the job." Crystal told her.

"Of course I would love to be your Maid of Honor! I'm thrilled to pieces! Thank you!" Jules thanked the older woman, pulling her into a hug. Crystal smiled and stroked Jules' soft hair as she hugged her back.

"C'mon ladies! The train leaves the station in…now!" Maureen called as the girls walked back over. Both of them laughed as they went to the baggage carousel. John had told them to wait by carousel number five while he went to use the restroom.

"Whose dad's Best Man?" Jules whispered in Crystal's ear.

"Mark." Crystal whispered back. Jules smiled as she looked for her purple duffel bag and John's black duffel bag. She spotted her duffel bag making its way around the carousel. As soon as it was close enough to her, she grabbed it and set it next to her. Roger had gotten John's duffel bag, so they were good to go.

"We set?" John asked, walking back over to them. The group nodded and filed out of the airport - Maureen, Jules, Roger, Crystal and John bringing up the rear.

-------------

"Here, let me get that!" Adam laughed as Eileen attempted to get Lola's bit in her mouth. The pure black Quarter Horse mare continued to throw her head higher and higher until it was out of Eileen's reach. Adam handed her Garrison's reins as he put Lola's bridle on her. Gary and Carolyn were joining them on Magic and Star. Lynn was with her husband, Stuart and his family for the holidays, so they would be seeing less of her throughout the two weeks that Eileen was with Adam.

"Here you go." Adam handed her Lola's reins.

"Thanks." Eileen smiled at him and led Lola to the riding arena. The four of them were riding Western, Adam's favorite style of riding. Gary and Carolyn were already mounted on Magic and Star. Magic tossed his head and snorted as Adam and Eileen entered the arena.

"Both of your horses are beautiful." Eileen praised as she mounted Lola.

"Thank you. Lola's a lamb, so I know that you'll like her." Carolyn told her, leaning over to pet Star's shoulder. The chestnut mare just closed her eyes and lowered her head.

"We ready to ride?" Adam asked, mounting Garrison and nudged the gelding into a walk. Lola followed, her tail swishing every so often at the occasional fly. Eileen laughed and followed Adam around the arena. For the next two hours, Gary, Carolyn, Adam and Eileen rode the horses at a walk, trot, canter and gallop. Eileen was so happy that she was having so much fun with her boyfriend and his family. She secretly longed to be with her family back in New York and wondered what they were doing at that very moment.

---------------

"It's so wonderful to have you kids here with us." Mark was saying. Jules smiled and took a bite of her pizza. Destiny rested her head on Mark's shoulder and ate little of her pizza. Mark looked at her quizzidly and felt her forehead.

"Honey, you feel warm to me. Why don't you go lay down." Mark whispered in Destiny's ear. She nodded and gathered herself up and walked to the room she shared with Mark.

"I got a new movie that you guys might like." Mark said, standing up and walked over to the movie collection in a corner of the room. Picking up a red DVD case, he walked back over and put the disc in the DVD player.

"What movie is it, dad?" John asked, scooting closer to Jules. She smiled and sat in John's lap. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, as if he would never let her go.

"It's called Cars. I bought it for Caitlyn after she did so well in school. It's really cute, so I know you two will like it." Mark informed them, standing up. "You three can watch it, I'm gonna go to bed. See you in the morning." Mark bid goodnight to them and headed to his and Destiny's room.

"You gonna watch it with us, dad?" Jules asked, resting her head on John's shoulder. He kissed her neck and squeezed her shoulder. Crystal had gone to bed shortly after Maureen had gone to the loft next door where she and Sophia now lived.

"Yeah, for a bit, then I'm going to bed, too." Roger told them, sitting on the couch.

"Whose in this movie?" Jules inquired.

"Larry the Cable Guy, Paul Newman, Owen Wilson and Bonnie Hunt are some of the voices." Roger whispered as the opening credits came on. He then stood up and went to the room he and Crystal shared.

Jules fell asleep halfway into the movie. John lifted her out of his lap and put her on the couch, putting a throw blanket over her and going to his room to go to bed.

---------------

"Here's where you'll be staying." Carolyn told Eileen, turning on the overhead light and walking into a room painted light blue with the ceiling sponge painted white so that it looked like clouds were on the ceiling. The room contained two closets, a bed with an old stuffed alligator on it and a chest of drawers.

"Thank you so much for everything." Eileen thanked Carolyn, setting her duffel bag down on the hardwood floor in front of the bed.

"You're so welcome, sweetie. Tomorrow morning, we're meeting Lynn, Stuart and their two kids - Jack and Tracie at the Pancake House, so don't stay up too late." Carolyn told her, smiling.

"Don't worry, I won't." Eileen reassured her, fishing around for her pajamas as Carolyn exited the room. As she changed and fell asleep, she thought of her loved ones in New York and what they were doing.

-----------------

Crystal turned over in her sleep and rested her head on Roger's exposed chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. She loved it when he held her close, she felt so safe and loved in his arms. She opened her eyes and looked at Roger's sleeping figure. _I wonder what he's dreaming about_ she asked herself. She stayed awake for a little while so that she could watch him sleep.

_Roger found himself standing on a stage, dressed in black cowboy attire - complete with a black ten-gallon hat and boots with spurs on them. He held his guitar and strummed a song that he only knew from the movie Cars and that song was called Route 66. _

_Mark, who was dressed in cream-colored cowboy attire, shot Roger a look that read 'what's up with the cowboy getup?' Roger smiled and shrugged his shoulders. He then strummed his guitar and stepped up to the mike, motioning for Mark to do the same. Mark strummed a chord on his banjo before playing the opening for Route 66._

"_Well if you ever plan to motor west  
__Just take my way that's the highway that's the best  
__Get your kicks on Route 66." Roger sang. _

"_Well it winds from Chicago to L.A.  
__More than 2000 miles all the way  
__Get your kicks on Route 66." Mark crooned into his mike. _

"_Well goes from St. Louie down to Missouri  
__Oklahoma City looks oh so pretty  
__You'll see Amarillo and Gallup, New Mexico  
__Flagstaff, Arizona don't forget Winona  
__Kingman, Barstow, San Bernadino." the boys sang in unison. _

"_Would you get hip to this kindly tip  
__And go take that California trip  
__Get your kicks on Route 66" Mark sang. _

"_Well goes from St. Louie down to Missouri  
__Oklahoma city looks oh so pretty  
__You'll see Amarillo and Gallup, New Mexico  
__Flagstaff, Arizona don't forget Winona  
__Kingman, Barstow, San Bernardino" they sang again in unison. Roger nodded his head for an instrumental break. _

"_Would you get hip to this kindly tip  
__And go take that California trip  
__Get your kicks on Route 66!" Roger sang after a while. He and Mark stopped playing their instruments and ran off the stage, smiling at one another._

-------------

"Get your kicks on Route 66..." Roger mumbled, turning over on his back.

"Roger, honey. Time to wake up." Crystal whispered into Roger's ear. Roger smiled and opened his eyes. She smiled back and kissed him passionately. He kissed her back, more deeply.

"We ready to go?" Crystal asked, getting out of bed and walking to her closet. Roger rolled his eyes and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He then walked over to his own closet and fished through his clothes, Crystal laughing at him.

"What?" Roger inquired, smiling at his fiancée. She just smiled wider and wrapped her arms around Roger's waist. He kissed her forehead and stroked her hair.

"Jules and I are going to do some womanly things after breakfast, is that okay?" Crystal asked. She wanted to spend some "quality time" with Jules, just to get to know her better.

"Of course. That's fine, in fact, I'm happy about it. Ever since Eileen went to spend Thanksgiving with Adam and his family, she's been sort of down in the dumps." Roger said, planting another kiss on Crystal's forehead. She smiled up at him, her hands working their way up his shirt. She loved the way his skin felt, so smooth and warm.

"Lovebirds! Let's go!" Mark called as he walked by their room.

"Coming Marky!" Roger jokingly called back. He heard Mark laugh as he made his way around the loft, waking the others up.

"Where are we going for breakfast exactly?" Crystal's question was muffled, she was taking off the oversized sleep shirt she always slept in and changing into a light blue sweater and jeans.

"I dunno." Roger shrugged his shoulders, taking his own shirt off and changing into a black sweater and jeans.

"Is Jules up yet?" Roger asked as Caitlyn came into the room. She smiled and nodded.

"That's good." Roger said, smiling.

---------------

Meanwhile, Eileen was having trouble waking up. She wasn't used to waking up to a rooster crowing at six in the morning. She pulled the pillow over her head and went back to sleep.

"C'mon Eileen, sweetie. Time to wake up." Adam sat down on the side of Eileen's bed and gathered her in his arms. Eileen, still half asleep, smiled and rested her head on his forearm. Adam stroked her hair and kissed her neck. Eileen opened her eyes and looked up into the eyes of her beloved boyfriend.

"Hey honey." Adam smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Hey." she croaked, stretching and sitting up a bit in bed. Adam hugged her and stood up. He was dressed in a green plaid shirt, faded blue jeans and a cream colored ten-gallon hat.

"What time is it?" Eileen asked, standing up and going to her closet.

"It's six-thirty." Adam told her, walking behind her and putting his hands around her waist.

"So, what time are we meeting Lynn, Stuart, Tracie and Jack?" Eileen inquired, fishing through her closet for her favorite yellow top and a pair of jeans.

"We're meeting them in about an hour for breakfast." Adam informed her, letting go of her waist and heading out the door so that she could change.

Ten minutes later, Eileen walked into the kitchen to see a deserted house. A note on the counter caught her eye. Picking the note up, she read it aloud:

"Eileen, we're at the barn. Come down when you're ready - the Evans family." Eileen smiled and walked down to the barn, grabbing her jacket on the way out.

----------------

"Are we going yet?" Caitlyn asked for the fourth time since she got up. Destiny sighed and continued to nurse Jason. Mark, Roger and Maureen had gone to make reservations at a restaurant called The Breakfast Club. Jules was taking a shower and John was holding Sophia. Crystal was sitting on the couch, reading a book. Destiny was in the nursery, nursing Jason and Caitlyn was in with Destiny, bugging her.

"Caitlyn, why don't you go play? Maybe after Jules gets ready, she'll play with you, all right?" Destiny suggested as she burped Jason. Caitlyn sighed and exited the nursery.

---------------

"It's so good to finally meet you. Adam has told us all about you." Lynn said, shaking Eileen's hand. Lynn had shoulder-length light brown hair and green eyes. She was wearing a red sweater that had a dancing Dalmatian on it and black pants.

"It's nice to meet you, too." Eileen told the older woman, smiling.

"Adam told me that you hope to do something with horses. That's wonderful!" Lynn told her as they sat down at a table at the Pancake House. Eileen ended up sitting next to Lynn on one side and Gary on the other. Adam was sitting across from her, which made her happy. He reached across the table and took her hands in his, squeezing them gently.

------------

After breakfast, Jules and Crystal headed to Macy's Department Store in downtown Manhattan.

"So, what do you want to do?" Crystal asked. Jules shrugged her shoulders.

"C'mon Jules! What's wrong?" Crystal inquired as tears came into Jules' eyes.

"I just miss Eileen, that's all." Jules confessed, sitting down on a bench. Crystal sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay, sweetie. You'll see her in two weeks." Crystal soothed as she stroked Jules' hair and rubbed her back. Jules sobbed a little harder as she hugged Crystal back.

"Shh. It's okay. Calm down." Crystal whispered in Jules' ear. After a while, Jules calmed down.

"Sorry about that." Jules apologized.

"There's nothing for you to be sorry about, honey." Crystal told her, handing her a Kleenex. Jules smiled and wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"Feel better?" Crystal asked, standing up. Jules nodded and stood up, too.

"There's a beautiful carousel in the basement. Wanna go for a ride?" Crystal inquired.

"Yeah! I love carousels!" Jules informed her, excited. Crystal laughed and together, the two of them walked to the elevator, talking about everything and nothing.

* * *

A/N: don't own the lyrics to Route 66. 'nuff said

* * *


	18. Time Flies, Time Dies

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN  
(chapter title - Time Files, Time Dies)

Two weeks later, John and Jules were at the airport, waiting to go back to Michigan.

"Take care you two." Roger told them, tears in his eyes. Jules blinked tears out of her own eyes as she hugged her dad, too afraid to let him go. She eventually pulled away from him and turned her attention to Crystal.

"I'll see you at Christmas, right?" Crystal asked. Jules nodded and hugged her tight. Crystal smiled and hugged her back. Jules then went to say goodbye to Mark, Destiny, Caitlyn and Jason as John walked over to say goodbye to Roger and Crystal. They both hugged him and told him to behave. John laughed and shook Roger's hand.

"Where's Maureen? I really wanted to say goodbye and thank her for the chocolate chip cookie recipe." Jules said, looking around the terminal for Maureen and her adorable daughter.

"I think she's at home with Sophia, but I'll be sure to tell her that you said goodbye." Mark told her, hugging Jules one last time.

"Thanks, Mark." Jules thanked him as she followed John so that they could board the plane, but before they did, they heard three familiar voices calling out to them.

"Wait! You can't get on before you say goodbye to us!" Joanne called, running as fast as she could without running into anyone. Hannah and Anna were right behind her, jogging to keep up.

"Joanne! We've really gotta go!" John said as they boarded the plane home. With a last glance at her family, Jules followed John down the long tunnel to the plane and to their seats.

--------------

"It was really nice to have you kids here." Gary said as Adam loaded his and Eileen's bags into his car. Eileen nodded and hugged Gary. He smiled and hugged her back.

"Don't forget to call when you get home Adam!" Carolyn scolded jokingly. Eileen laughed and hugged Carolyn. Carolyn smiled and hugged her back.

"I had a lot of fun riding and going to the MSU football games. Thank you so much for a fun time." Eileen thanked them as she climbed into the passenger's seat.

"You're welcome, sweetie. Come back anytime!" Carolyn called over the roar of the engine. Gary wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders and waved goodbye to Adam and Eileen.

"So, did you have fun?" Adam asked as he pulled out of the dirt driveway and traveled down the dirt road.

"I had the best time of my life. Thanks so much." Eileen answered, putting her new CD in that Lynn had gotten her for a "welcome to the family" present. It was a CD called A Prairie Home Companion, based on the popular radio show. As the first track came on, Adam briefly kissed her on the cheek before turning his attention to driving. The two of them sang along with the CD once in a while.

"I missed John and Jules a lot in these past two weeks." Eileen confessed as the CD went to an instrumental break.

"I know. I missed John, Chris and Anthony like crazy." Adam told her.

"I missed Sara, Miranda and Kelli, too." Eileen said, looking out the window. Dark clouds were gathering in the east, otherwise the sky was a beautiful shade of blue, like a robin's egg.

"I think Lynn and her family liked you." Adam told her, looking straight ahead. When Eileen didn't respond, he figured that she had fallen asleep.

---------------

"Finally! We're home!" John announced as the plane pulled into the airport. Jules had fallen asleep, her head resting on John's shoulder. The arm that was around her shoulders had fallen asleep. He gently pushed Jules forward so that he could wake his arm up. Jules was now wide-awake.

"Afternoon Sleeping Beauty." John teased, kissing her forehead. She smiled at him and sat up in her seat, which was next to the window. Putting up her tray in front of her, she stretched and put her CD player and CDs away.

"Adam and Eileen are meeting us right?" Jules asked, her voice hoarse. John nodded and kissed her cheek. Jules smiled wider as she unfastened her seatbelt and gathered her backpack. She waited for people to pass before exiting the plane, followed by John, who was holding her hand.

---------------

"Do you see them yet?" Eileen asked, watching the passengers from John and Jules' flight parade past them.

"No, not yet." Adam told her.

"Dude! Eileen!" John called from somewhere in the crowd of passengers.

"John!" Eileen and Adam called to him in unison. Eileen heard Jules laugh from the same spot where John's voice had called them not even ten seconds ago.

"Julie chica!" Eileen screamed excitedly. Jules and John appeared in front of them two minutes later.

"Oh my God! It's so great to see you two again!" Eileen told them, Adam hugged John while she hugged Jules.

"Switch!" Adam laughed. Jules hugged him as John hugged Eileen. The four of them walked to the baggage carousel, talking about what they did the two weeks away from each other.

"Sounds like you two had fun." Jules noted, grabbing her duffel bag. Adam helped her get it before it went around the carousel again. Jules smiled at him as he went to help John with his duffel bag.

"You guys hungry?" Eileen asked as they headed out of the airport.

"Yeah, I am actually." John answered, patting his stomach. Adam, Jules and Eileen laughed.

"Dude, you're always hungry." Adam reminded his friend.

"I know…" John's voice trailed off as he got into the passenger's seat. Eileen and Jules sat in the back and talked. The best friends hadn't seen each other in two weeks - that was the longest the friends had been away from each other.

"Do you guys wanna hear a joke?" Adam asked. His three friends chorused a 'yes'.

"There was a blind man whose dog pissed on his master's shoe. The blind man said 'c'mere Rover. I've got a piece of beef for you.' the blind man's wife said 'don't reward him. You can't let that pass.' the blind man said 'I gotta find his mouth so I can kick him in the ass.'" Adam told the joke, but no one laughed.

"I've got one - when God created woman, he gave her not two breasts but three. When the third breast got in the way, God performed surgery. The woman stood before God, the useless breast in hand. She asked, 'what do we do with the useless boob?' and God created man." John told his joke and still no one laughed.

"Those jokes are so NOT funny." Eileen told the boys, offended.

"I know!" Jules agreed, also offended.

"Sorry baby." Adam and John apologized.

"Wait! You guys'll like this one! Gramps turned 80 the other day and everyone was there. He was dressed in a nice new suit, sitting in his big armchair when a beautiful young naked woman stood up in front of the group. She offered gramps some super sex and he said 'I'll take the soup!'" John told this joke and this time, the four of them burst out laughing.

"Did you guys hear about the Viagra shipment that got stolen?" Jules asked, trying not to laugh.

"Uh, no." the three friends said in unison.

"They don't know who did it, but they're on the lookout for hardened criminals." Jules finished the joke and burst out laughing. The others took a moment to get the punch line and burst out laughing.

"Hey, did you guys know that diarrhea is hereditary?" Adam asked.

"No." the others answered in unison.

"Yeah - it runs in your jeans." Adam told them, laughing.

"These are so bad!" Jules announced after they had run out of jokes.

"I know. Eileen and I watched A Prairie Home Companion and we wrote down all the bad jokes that Dusty and Lefty told." Adam told the group as he pulled into the student parking lot. Eileen smiled and rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's last comment.

"I have the CD and we listen to the song Bad Jokes all the time." Eileen corrected him, smiling. Jules and John laughed while Adam just shook his head and laughed along with his friends.

-------------

"It's so good to be back at school! I actually missed this place." Jules announced as Adam turned off the car and got out. Eileen smiled and put an arm around her best friend's shoulders. Jules looked at her friend and smiled. Eileen smiled back, knowing that nothing could come between the special bond that they shared.

------------

"What movie do you guys wanna see tonight?" Adam inquired later that night.

"What about that new Luke Wilson comedy?" Eileen suggested, taking a bite of her mozzarella stick. The four of them were sitting in a booth at their favorite Italian restaurant, Fazoli's.

"Oh! Yeah! I've been wanting to see that!" Jules squealed, taking a bite of her pizza. John laughed at his girlfriend's enthusiasm.

"There's one on at eight fifty and another one at ten thirty." Adam told them, looking at the paper spread out in front of the four friends.

"The eight fifty one sounds good." John and Eileen answered in unison.

"Jules? What about you?" Adam asked. Jules took a sip of her Dr. Pepper and nodded.

"Okay. Let's finish up here and get going to the movie." John told the group, standing up and throwing his and Jules' food away.

"Thanks sweetie." Jules thanked her boyfriend.

"You're welcome sugar." John told her, smiling. Eileen suddenly pulled out a white envelope from her purse and put it on the table.

"What's that?" Adam asked, putting an arm around Eileen's waist and drawing her close.

"The Halloween pictures from Maddie Fitzpatrick's party." Eileen told him, a wicked grin spreading across her face. The four of them had decided to go as the Flintstones and the Rubbles. Jules and John had decided to go as Fred and Wilma while the other couple went as Barney and Betty. They looked at the pictures for a bit, laughing and pointing at each one.

"We should get going to the movie." Jules announced a few minutes later. The others agreed and gathered up their things. As they drove to the movie, they talked about Maddie's Halloween party and how much fun it had been.

-------------

After the movie, the four of them decided to go back to the dorms and unpack. None of them were ready for classes the following day, but they all knew that they would manage somehow.


	19. A Day Full of Surprises

A/N: hey everyone! i just wanted to let you guys know that there will only be two more chapters until this story's done. unfortunately, there won't be another story after this - i have way too many other stories to update and post, so yeah. thank you all for reviewing - wheather anonymous or logged in, your reviews mean so much to me!

* * *

CHAPTER NINETEEN  
(chapter title - A Day Full of Surprises)

Meanwhile back in New York, Crystal and Roger were practicing dancing around the living area while Destiny and Mark watched from the couch.

"Ouch! That was my foot!" Crystal whispered.

"Sorry, babe." Roger whispered back as someone knocked at the door. Destiny turned off the music as Mark went to answer the door.

"Hey Maureen!" Mark greeted his friend as she came into the loft. She smiled and hugged everyone, asking how they were doing and what they were up to. Crystal had asked Destiny, Eileen and Maureen to be bridesmaids and Caitlyn to be a junior bridesmaid. Roger, on the other hand, had asked Mark to be his Best Man, of course. For his groomsmen, he had asked John, Adam and a friend from high school, Elliott, to be in the wedding.

"Hey Crys! I have someone that I want you to meet. This is Judith Cavanaugh and she's gonna be designing your wedding dress!" Maureen quickly introduced Crystal to a woman with shoulder length black hair and piercing blue eyes. She was wearing a tight black halter top and tight black leather pants. On her feet, she wore black calf-high leather boots.

"It's nice to meet you, Judith." Crystal said, her tone nervous.

"Nice to meet you, too." Judith didn't smile or extend her hand for Crystal to shake. Instead, she walked around Crystal, observing her from every angle.

"Rog, she's scaring me." Crystal told him, clinging onto his arm. Roger kissed her temple and ran a hand up and down her back.

"Come with me, darling." Judith grabbed Crystal's arm and dragged her out of the loft. Roger was furious.

"Maureen, what the hell is going on?" Roger asked, his nostrils flaring.

"Rog, she's in good hands. Judith is a wonderful dress maker. No worries." Maureen reassured him.

"Maureen, we don't even know her. What's her background like?" Mark asked, putting his hands on Destiny's shoulders. Maureen's expression was unreadable at that point.

"Where did you meet her?" Destiny inquired.

"At a bar." Maureen answered. That made Roger more upset.

"What the hell is she doing with my fiancée?" Roger asked, even angrier.

"She's getting measurements for the dress." Maureen informed him.

"I can see why Joanne kicked you out of your guys' apartment." Mark muttered darkly. Destiny looked up at him quizzidly and then back at Roger.

"Here she is, good as new." Judith told him, bringing Crystal back into the loft a few minutes later. She instantly ran to Roger's side and stood in front of him. He pulled her into a tight hug and stroked her hair.

"Judith, we need to ask you a few questions." Mark told her, his voice firm.

"Okay. Shoot." Judith stood next to Maureen and placed an arm around her waist.

"Number one - where are you from?" Mark asked.

"My parents are from Germany, but I was born in the Bronx."

"Number two - what do you do for a living?" Roger inquired.

"I design wedding dresses and I'm a stripper."

"I forgot what I was gonna say." Crystal piped up as she and Roger sat on the couch next to Destiny. Crystal sat in Roger's lap so that Mark could sit next to his wife. Roger wrapped his arms around Crystal and held her close, too afraid to let her go.

"Well, we should get going. We need to pick up Sophia and Helena from the babysitters. Bye." with that, Maureen and Judith exited the loft without a backward glance. Crystal sighed and made herself more comfortable in Roger's lap. He smiled and stroked her hair, knowing that they would be the perfect couple.

---------------

It was near eleven thirty that night when the phone rang. Since everyone was sleeping, the answering machine clicked on.

"Speeeeak!"

"This is Ana Barnes from Kettering Medical Center calling about a Joanne Jefferson. Ms. Jefferson was brought in at nine fifteen this evening due to a mugging and a knifing. She's in room 86 B which is on the second floor. Visiting hours tomorrow are from seven fifteen AM to eleven thirty PM. That is all."

--------------

The next morning, everyone was in such a rush to get to where they needed to be, they didn't even bother to check messages. Roger had to go to the recording studio while Crystal, Mark and Destiny had work. After the recoding studio, Roger and Crystal were going to their doctor appointment for Crystal's required monthly checkup. On the way to work, Destiny would be dropping Caitlyn at school and Jason at nursery school.

--------------

At the doctor's appointment, Crystal and Roger anxiously waited their turn in the waiting room. Crystal was reading a Ladies Home Journal while Roger worked on a song. They were there not only for Crystal's appointment, but she had told Roger that she might be pregnant.

"Crystal Stewarts?" a nurse called.

"That's me!" Crystal announced, standing up. Roger shut his music notebook and followed Crystal to the examining room. They were meeting with Dr. Miranda Jesserson. The drummer in Roger's band MUTE, had recommended the woman's specialist when his wife got pregnant.

----------------

A woman with shoulder length sandy-blond hair and light green eyes came into the room. She wore a long white lab coat with black pants and a white blouse on underneath her lab coat. On her feet, she wore black high heels.

"Hi. I'm Miranda Jesserson. You must be Roger Davis and Crystal Stewarts." Jesserson smiled at the couple and shook their hands. She motioned for Crystal to get up on the examining table and to lie down on her back.

"Well, from what I've read from your previous doctors, Crystal, you're very healthy. No medical problems, no nothing. That's great to know if you want to be a mother. I have two kids of my own and it's a joy to have them." Jesserson told them, smiling.

"I have a question, Dr. Jesserson. It's about my husband." Crystal looked over at Roger.

"Oh? What about him?" Jesserson inquired.

"You see, he has HIV, and I'm wondering about if we decide to have children if that would affect them in any way." Crystal told the doctor.

"As long as your husband is taking his AZT and other medications, then you should be all right." Jesserson said, taking the stethoscope from around her neck and listened to Crystal's heart. Roger squeezed her hand and kissed her forehead.

"Okay, Crystal, now I'm going to ask you to slip into this gown while I get the gel and the ultrasound machine. I'll be back in about five minutes." with that, Jesserson left the room, leaving Crystal and Roger alone.

"Wanna help me?" Crystal asked, sitting up on the examing table. Roger smiled and helped her slip into the gown.

"It's cold in here." Crystal said after a while. Roger nodded and held her close. She wanted to have a baby, but she didn't know if she could handle it. Maureen and Joanne had had three kids together, but two of them were at college and one was in nursery school.

"I'm a little scared, Rog." Crystal confessed after a while.

"Honey, there's nothing to be afraid of." Roger told her, kissing her bare shoulder just as Dr. Jesserson came back into the room with an ultrasound machine and the special gel.

"Okay, if you're pregnant, do you want to know the gender of the baby?" Jesserson asked. Both nodded and smiled.

"Great. Now, Crystal, lay back down on your back and put your knees up." Jesserson instructed. Crystal did what the doctor ordered. Roger held Crystal's hand as Dr. Jesserson applied the special gel and ran the camera up and down Crystal's belly, all the while looking at the monitor.

"Ooh! Look!" Dr. Jesserson whispered to Roger. He looked over at the monitor. He could see an outline of a head and body of a tiny baby.

"There she is." Dr. Jesserson whispered again, moving the camera around Crystal's belly.

"We have a girl?" Roger asked, his eyes welling up with tears. Dr. Jesserson nodded and hit the 'print' button on the machine. When the picture was finished printing, she handed the picture to Roger. He looked at the picture to Crystal, who lifted her head up slightly.

"Baby, we're going to have a girl!" Roger told her softly as Dr. Jesserson wiped the gel off of Crystal's belly and unhooked her from the ultrasound machine.

"Yup, you're about three months pregnant, so you should be having those mood swings and cravings pretty soon. Also, don't forget about morning sickness." Dr. Jesserson told them, a smile spreading across her face. Roger helped Crystal sit up so that he could hug her.

"So, any names picked out yet?" Dr. Jesserson asked. Roger looked at Crystal and smiled.

"Angel Rosario Davis." the couple answered in unison.

"That's a beautiful name." Dr. Jesserson told them as she gathered the cords and wheeled the ultrasound machine out of the room.

"We're going to have a girl! I couldn't be any more happier than I already am." Roger said as he helped Crystal get dressed. She smiled as tears came into her eyes. Roger snapped her bra and ran a hand up and down her back.

"It's okay, sweetie. I'm here and I'm never gonna leave you." Roger told her, helping her button up her blouse and put her denim jacket back on. Tears rolled down her cheeks as Roger put her blue denim skirt on her and zipped it up.

"Oh, baby. Shh. It's okay." Roger soothed, hugging her close to him. As Roger helped her put on her shoes, she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Roger smiled and put a hand under her chin and lifted it up so that he could look into her eyes. She was so beautiful, just like Mimi had been.

-------------

On the car ride back to the loft, Crystal just looked out the window and didn't say anything. If Roger were her, he would be happy, but Crystal seemed sad at this occasion.

"Honey, you seem awfully sad. Can you tell me what's wrong?" Roger asked after a while. Crystal nodded and turned her gaze away from the window.

"I just wish that my half sister was alive to see me. She would've loved you. She always had a thing for guys with blond hair and green eyes." Crystal answered, more tears coming into her eyes.

"Aww. What was your half sister's name?" Roger inquired.

"Mimi - well Naomi Eileen Marquez, but everyone called her Mimi." Crystal told him. Roger was in shock. No wonder why Crystal's dad seems so familiar, he was the one that gave Mimi away at our wedding. This is crazy! a thousand thoughts were running through his head.

"Rog? You okay?" Crystal asked after a while.

"Huh? Yeah. I'm fine." Roger told her, smiling. Crystal smiled back and rested her head on his arm. He kissed her forehead and continued to drive to the loft. The only sound was the gentle breathing of Crystal as she slept.


	20. Six Months Later

A/N: hey guys! it's me again. i made a mistake in the last chapter author note. i said that there were two more chapters left in this story - i lied. after this chapter, there's only two chapters left. sorry for the miscommunication.

A/N 2: thanks to everyone who reviewed this story. all of you ROCK MY SOCKS!

anyway, onto the story...

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY  
(chapter title - Six Months Later)

"Roger! Oh God! It's happening!" Crystal screamed from her and Roger's bedroom. Roger was out on the balcony, writing a song when he heard Crystal's ear splitting scream. He dropped his notebook and went to Crystal's side.

"Okay, baby. Let's get you to the hospital." Roger carefully lifted her in his arms and grabbed the hospital bag that they had packed the week before. Crystal began crying as Roger ran out of the loft and to where his car was parked just a couple minutes away. He unlocked the car and put Crystal in the front seat. Roger then turned on the ignition and headed for the hospital.

---------------

They arrived at the hospital seven minutes later. Crystal was now crying and sweating, which made Roger panic just a bit. He helped her into a wheelchair and wheeled her into the hospital. A nurse greeted them at the nurse's station.

"Hi, how may I help you?" she greeted them calmly.

"My wife is in labor!" Roger nearly screamed at the nurse.

"Okay, sir. Let's get her to the delivery room and into a hospital gown. What's her name?" the nurse asked.

"Crystal - Crystal Davis." Roger answered.

"Crystal, hi. I'm Doris, I'm gonna take you to the delivery room and get you ready to have this baby, okay?" Doris told her calmly. Crystal nodded as Doris wheeled her away. Roger took this time to call Mark and Destiny, Maureen and Judith, Hannah (Joanne had passed away due to loss of blood from her knifing) and anyone else he could think of.

-------------

After Mark and Destiny arrived, Roger rushed to the delivery room to be with Crystal. The nurse told him that she was in delivery room C on his left hand side. Opening the door, he saw Crystal dressed in a pink hospital gown. He ran to her side and stood next to her. She had sweat running down her face.

"How's she doing?" Roger asked the delivery doctor. He nodded and smiled.

"Okay, your husband's here, so let's push for him, okay?" the doctor told Crystal. She nodded and sat up in her hospital bed, Roger helping her to lean forward so that she could push easier.

"I can see the head!" the doctor told the couple. Roger felt tears run down his cheeks as he leaned over to see his baby.

"It looks like a giant bubble." Roger laughed/cried. Crystal smiled and reached up to brush Roger's tears away.

"Okay, on the count of three, I need you to push extremely hard, okay?" the doctor spoke up. Crystal nodded.

"On three - one, two, three!" Roger counted, holding Crystal's hand and squeezing it tightly. A moment later, the doctor held up a bloody baby for them to see.

"It's a girl!" he told them, handing Roger scissors so that he could cut the umbilical cord. The doctor smiled and went to get the baby cleaned up, weighed and measured.

"I'll be right back." Roger kissed the top of Crystal's head and exited the delivery room and headed to the waiting room where everyone was waiting. Mark looked up as soon as Roger entered the room.

"Well?" Mark inquired. Everyone's eyes were now on Roger - Maureen, Judith, Hannah, Mark, Destiny, Caitlyn, Jason, Sophia, Jules, John (they had hopped on the first plane taking off to New York) and Helena.

"We have a girl!" Roger announced. Everyone exclaimed and hugged him.

"Can we see her?" Jules asked. Roger nodded and led the way to the delivery room where Crystal was. Mark came up to his best friend and hugged him.

"Thanks." Roger thanked his friend, smiling as Mark pulled away.

"What's the baby's name?" Mark inquired.

"We're thinking of naming her Angel Rosario Davis." Roger told him, opening the door to the delivery room. Crystal was there with little Angel. Roger motioned for everyone to wait where they were while he went to check on Crystal.

"Hey honey." Roger whispered, kissing Crystal's temple. She looked up at him then back at the bundle in her arms.

"Sweetie, meet your new daughter - Angel Rosario Davis, 6 pounds, 13 ounces. She's twenty inches long." Crystal whispered, handing Roger his daughter. He looked down at her and smiled. She was so beautiful and perfect - ten fingers and ten toes.

"She has your eyes." Crystal told Roger.

"She has your nose." Roger told Crystal. Crystal laughed at that. Remembering the group over in the corner, Roger walked over to them, baby in his arms.

"Guys, come on over." Roger hissed, not wanting to disturb his sleeping baby. The group slowly made their way over and looked over Roger's shoulder at the sleeping baby. Maureen, Judith, Sophia and Helena went to congratulate Crystal while Hannah, John, Destiny, Caitlyn, Jules and Mark took turns holding Angel.

"She certainly is an angel." Mark told Roger, smiling slightly.

"That's why I picked that name - the old Angel was the one that held us all together, so maybe this Angel will." Roger informed the group, tears in his eyes. Jules, who was holding Angel at the time, carefully hugged Roger. He hugged her back, his eyes glistening with tears. He left the group and walked over to where Crystal lay in her delivery room bed. He sat down next to her and held her in his arms. She continued to sleep, unaware that Roger was next to her.

"You have no idea how proud of you I am." Roger whispered, kissing her forehead. After a while, he continued. "I love you so much, Crystal Davis, and I always will."

---------------

The next day, Crystal and Angel were coming home. Mark helped Roger as much as he could - he packed up Crystal's hospital bag, packed up all the cards that Crystal had gotten and held Angel while Roger helped Crystal get in the car. Mark placed the baby in her car seat and strapped her in while Crystal got in the other side.

"She's so beautiful." Mark told the happy couple as he got in the front seat.

"Thanks." Roger said, starting the car and driving out of the hospital parking lot and back to the loft.

"How does it feel to be a dad, again?" Mark inquired.

"Great! I've missed it so much!" Roger answered, smiling briefly at his best friend. The three adults talked about everything and nothing all the way to the loft.

-----------------

"Shh! Here they come!" Hannah called, running to a room to hide. She, Destiny, Maureen, Judith, Jules, John, Caitlyn, Helena, Jason and Sophia ran into different parts of the loft to surprise Roger and Crystal with a surprise "Welcome Home" party.

Ten minutes later, Mark, Roger, Angel and Crystal walked into the loft. Roger was carrying his daughter in his arms while Mark carried up Crystal's hospital bag and helped Crystal walk up the steep stairs to the loft. As they entered the loft, they didn't see anyone, which was odd because usually everyone was there at the loft, no matter what.

"I'm gonna grab my camera really quick, I'll be right back." Mark informed them, running to his room. Roger and Crystal exchanged confused looks and made themselves comfortable on the couch. They talked to their daughter in baby talk and took turns holding her.

"SURPRISE! WELCOME HOME ANGEL AND CRYSTAL!" Eleven voices chorused. Crystal turned around and saw everyone smiling at her.

"Oh, God! Thank you!" Crystal said, tears in her eyes. Angel had started crying at the noise, but Roger, being the dad that he was, gently calmed her down by rocking and singing to her. The eleven figures gathered around the couch and took turns holding little Angel.

"What's next for you guys?" Caitlyn asked, taking her turn to hold Angel. Destiny showed Caitlyn how to hold the tiny infant so that the ten-year-old wouldn't drop her by accident.

"Well, we're hoping to get a house near here." Crystal told her, resting her head on Roger's shoulder. Roger smiled, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"I want a turn mommy!" two-year-old Jason pouted. Two-year-old Sophia and five-year-old Helena started pouting that they wanted to hold Angel, too.

"You're too young, ladies. Sorry." Judith told them, crouching down to their level.

"But mommy! I got to hold our class bunny's babies when she had babies." Helena said, shooting her mom the infamous puppy-dog pout. Judith laughed and scooped Helena in her arms.

"I know, pumpkin. But a baby human is a lot different than a baby bunny." Judith told her daughter. Helena sighed and wiggled that she wanted to get down. Judith laughed and set her daughter down before going over to her new partner. Maureen smiled at her and rested her head on Judith's shoulder.

---------------

Later that night, Crystal was fast asleep in her room in the Davis' new loft, right next door to Mark and Destiny's. Roger was finishing holding Angel before putting her to bed and climbing in next to Crystal. As soon as Angel was fast asleep, Roger put her in her crib and went to his and Crystal's room. Without waking Crystal up, he took off his shirt, shoes and jeans and climbed in next to her, taking her in his arms. She stirred a bit, but went right back to sleep.

"I love you." Roger whispered before falling asleep. Crystal rested her head on his chest and traced his abs in her sleep. He smiled, kissed her forehead and fell asleep. He knew it wouldn't be long until Angel woke up and started crying, so he tried to get as much sleep as he could before the baby woke up. As he slept, Roger thought of his perfect family - his beautiful girls, Angel and Crystal and their new life together as a family.


	21. Falling Rain: Songs of my Childhood

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE  
(chapter title - Falling Rain: Songs of my Childhood)

Roger sighed and stepped onto the stage at the Kennedy Club a month later. He hadn't performed in over a year and this was the first time that he would be singing his songs from his new album - Falling Rain: Songs of my Childhood. He was excited and anxious about that night - for one thing, it was the first time that he would be performing in over a year - that's pretty damn long if you think about it.

"Roger!" Crystal's voice called out from backstage. He turned around to see Crystal carrying their month old daughter, Angel. She had inherited her mom's strawberry blond hair and her dad's green eyes.

"Hey girls!" Roger greeted them, kissing Crystal and smiling at Angel. She was dressed in a light pink dress and black dress shoes. He gently took Angel out of Crystal's arms and held her for a bit.

"Five minutes, Davis!" Lanna, the stage manager, called.

"Okay Lanna!" Roger called back in a mocking tone, causing Crystal to giggle. Five minutes later, Lanna returned.

"You're on, Davis." she told him.

"I know, Lanna." He kissed Crystal and Angel before grabbing his guitar and heading out to the stage. Crystal carried Angel to where Jules and John were seated towards the front of the stage. She sat down next to Jules and placed Angel on her lap.

Roger came onto the stage, smiling and carrying his guitar. He sat down upon the stool and spoke into the mike.

"What's up New York? I'm Roger Davis and I just want to say thank you all for coming. It's my first time performing in like…forever! I want to thank my beautiful wife, Crystal and my month old daughter, Angel, for believing in me. I would also like to thank my other daughter, Jules, and my best friend, Mark, for never giving up on me. And to the rest of my wonderful family - YOU ROCK!" Roger made a peace sign with his left index and middle fingers. Crystal was so happy to see Roger so excited. A few tables away, she heard the whirring of Mark's camera.

"Well, I have a wonderful show for all of you tonight. I would like to open my show with a song I wrote when I was a freshman in high school and it's called Falling Rain." Roger strummed a gentle chord and sang a slow and rhythmic melody that sounded like the rain was falling outside.

After he finished Falling Rain, he sang three songs in a row - Life is a Highway, Pomp and Circumstance and Once Upon A December.

"All right ladies and gentlemen, I'm gonna take a short break, but don't worry, the show's not over yet. I still have six amazing songs to sing for you. Peace out." with that, Roger went off stage and to the break room to get a glass of water and to relax before going back on.

-------------

"Hey everyone! I'm back!" Roger announced a few minutes later. The audience applauded as Roger sat down upon the stool and strummed his guitar. He opened the second act with two of his favorite songs, Here I Am and Dancing Through Life.

"Here's my next song, For Good. I wrote this song after going through my withdrawal from drugs. I thought that my life would be changed for good after I quit. I remember my dad saying to me as a youngster, 'Roger.' he said. 'Never lose sight of your dreams. Whenever a door closes, another one opens. Remember that.' Without further ado, here's For Good." he played a gentle melody on his guitar.

"_…Because I knew you  
I have been changed  
For good._" he sang, strumming his guitar one final time. There was a burst of applause from the audience. Roger smiled and looked into the audience. He spotted John, Jules, Crystal, Angel and the rest of his family gathered around the tiny tables all around the club. He even spotted Mark filming the whole thing from where he was sitting.

"Okay folks, I only have three more songs to sing and then I'm outta here." Groans came from the audience. "But." Roger held up his hands for silence. "I will be signing my album, Falling Rain: Songs of my Childhood along the back wall of the club, so I'll meet you over there after the show." He smiled and strummed a little bit of Musetta's Waltz on his guitar while he talked about the next song he was going to sing.

"This next song, Sound the Bugle, I wrote when my mom died when I was in eighth grade. She died of a heart attack, so my brother and I took that rather hard. I thought that if I wrote Sound the Bugle, it would make me a happier person. But I was wrong. So very wrong, but I won't bore you with the story. Here's Sound the Bugle." he played a very mellow tune on his guitar and sang in a very grave voice. After he finished, there was scattered applause, but not from the tables where his family was sitting - they cheered the loudest. He sighed and told the back stories of his next two songs, Life Support and I'm Still Here. He was so happy to be performing again and he was sure glad that people loved his music, no matter what generation they were.

----------------

After the show, Roger posed for pictures, talked with fans and signed CDs. He was thrilled to be talking with his fans, especially the younger generation. He was signing a CD for a girl about twelve when he looked up and saw his entire family surrounding the table where he was signing his new CDs.

"Hey guys." He greeted them, his voice slightly hoarse.

"May I have your autograph?" Caitlyn asked, rushing up to Roger, clutching one of his CDs in her hand. Destiny let out a laugh as Roger pulled out a permanent marker and smiled at her.

"What's your name, sweetie?" Roger asked in a teasing tone.

"Caitlyn Cohen." Caitlyn told him, handing him the CD.

"To Caitlyn love Roger. Peace." he signed, handing her back the CD. He handed it back to her and ruffled her hair. He signed the rest of his family's CDs. By the time he was done, his hand felt like it was going to fall off, but he was happy to do anything for his fans, family and loved ones.


	22. Epilogue: Mark's Point of View

A/N: hello all! this is the VERY LAST CHAPTER of Another Day. i just want to thank everyone for reviewing and i'm glad that everyone liked this story. i am currently working on a Mark/Roger fic, so i hope to get that up soon.

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO  
(chapter title - Epilogue - Mark's Point of View)

It's been three years since I last saw my friends and a lot has happened. Caitlyn is now thirteen and Jason is five. Destiny died about a year ago from a heart attack and I miss her dearly. I've been raising the kids with Maureen and Judith's help. They bring the kids home from school and they also drop them off at school, which I'm so grateful for.

------------

Crystal and Roger welcomed their second child, Aaron Samuel Davis, into the world in the fall of last year. Three-year-old Angel is so happy to be a big sister. They don't live in New York anymore - they live in Florida, right near Disney Land.

------------

Jules, John, Eileen and Adam have graduated from Michigan State University and instantly got jobs - Adam, John and Jules are on Broadway in a musical called Beauty School Dropout. Eileen, however, got a job in a veterinary office right near Central Park. She and Adam are engaged, as are John and Jules, so I couldn't be happier for them.

-----------

Even though Benny and his family are in California, that doesn't mean that they don't care about us. Benny sent me a wedding invitation for his son, Jacob's wedding, but I couldn't go to because of Destiny dying so suddenly.

----------

Along with celebration, comes death. Caitlyn's best friend, Cassidy, got killed in a drive-by shooting and died on the spot. She was only thirteen-years-old. Adam's sister, Lynn, suffered a heart attack when she was working with a horse. Brian, a good friend of mine, committed suicide after losing his job. Also, Anthony, a good friend of John and Adam's, died late Saturday night after overdosing on drugs. It's sad to talk about, but the kids always email or call me whenever something happens to them or one of their friends.

----------

I always think of the ones that we have lost over the years - Angel, Collins, Mimi and Joanne, and I wonder how they're doing. Do they miss us as much as we miss them?

----------

Oh, I forgot to mention, Hannah and Anna - Mo and Jo's daughters, have moved far away from New York. No, they're not in Michigan, either. Both of them are taking a year off school and are vacationing in Hawaii, but don't worry, they'll be back.

----------

I also forgot to mention that Joanne's memorial service was beautiful. I knew that Maureen would miss her dearly, as would all of us. Roger wrote a beautiful song for Joanne while Crystal, Maureen and I read some poetry that we had written ourselves. The kids put on a play written by Maureen and Judith about Joanne's life from the time that she was born until the time she died. Don't worry, I got the whole thing on tape.

----------

I miss everyone so much and I know that they miss me, but whenever I feel lonely, I just dig out Today 4 U: Proof Positive and watch that or listen to Roger's new and old CDs that he made.

-------------

Five years later and so much has happened. I'll start with the sad and go to the happy.

Alexi - got drunk and fell off of her balcony on New Year's Eve.

Judith - accidentally hung herself.

Chris (Adam and John's old roommate) - committed suicide after his girlfriend broke up with him.

And now for the happy:

John & Jules - new baby - boy - Roger David Cohen

Eileen & Adam - new baby - girl - Naomi Anne Evans

Maureen & I (yeah, we got back together) - twins - boys - Nathaniel Ethan and Benjamin Raymond Cohen

Roger & Crystal - new baby - girl - Bridget Nicole Davis

Hannah & Ray (her husband) - new baby - girl - Heather Elizabeth Smith

Jacob & Erica (his wife) - new baby - girl - Joanne Meredith Coffin

As for me, job wise, I'm now the head of Buzz Line with my friend, Scott, as my assistant.

This is the end of the story, but just imagine all the happiness that we all encountered.

_There's only us  
__There's only this  
__Forget regret or life is yours to miss  
__No other road  
__No other way  
No day but today_


End file.
